Comme Il Faut
by Petitis Petals
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Em uma cidade esquecida pelo tempo, duas almas se cruzam: valores serão aprendidos e amizades construídas. Com o passar dos anos, eles aprenderão que tudo sempre termina conforme deve ser. HPDM, SBRL, SLASH. CAPÍTULO 6 ONLINE!
1. Godric's Hollow

_**Título:**__ Comme Il Faut__**  
Autoras:**__ Ann Cashew and Aplísia Scoville_

_**Beta1: **__Eriol__**  
Beta2:**__ Moony-Sensei_

_**Shippers:**__ Draco e Harry, em foco. Porém, outros casais aparecerão!_

_**Avisos:**__ Essa fanfic possuirá conteúdo SLASH. Ou seja, se você não se interessa pelo gênero, get the hell out of here. :D_**  
**_**  
Sinopse:**__ UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Em uma cidade esquecida pelo tempo, duas almas se cruzam: valores serão aprendidos e amizades construídas. Com o passar dos anos, eles aprenderão que tudo sempre termina conforme deve ser. __DMHP, SLASH._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, editoras autorizadas e etc. O único fim que essa fanfic possui é o satisfatório. Nada lucrativo._

* * *

_**Comme**__** Il**__** Faut**__: expressão francesa que significa "Conforme deve ser"._

* * *

**  
Comme Il Faut  
**_por __Petitis Petals  
_

**1.**** Godric's Hollow**

Uma onda quebrou contra os rochedos ao longe, e uma gaivota mergulhou em busca de alimento. Os primeiros raios de sol nasciam a leste, lançando a sombra das montanhas sobre a praia, o mar um manto azul escuro e sem fim. Godric's Hollow era um desses lugares onde o tempo esqueceu de passar.

As ruas, apinhadas de gente nas primeiras horas da manhã – todos cumprimentando todos –, logo voltariam para sua costumeira calmaria: crianças na escola e pais no trabalho. A cidade era formada por ruas estreitas, com casas e estabelecimentos de construção antiga, mas que conservavam um charme típico de cidadezinha do interior.

Ao longo dos arredores da cidade, algumas famílias de grandes posses mantinham fazendas. Mas havia uma em especial, que de longe, era a mais bonita. O caminho até ela era feito em uma estradinha de barro, rodeada por enormes eucaliptos que, ao bater do vento, inundavam tudo ali com um cheirinho gostoso. Ao final da estrada, como se os dois últimos eucaliptos formassem batentes sem porta, a visão se abria, deixando uma linda e imponente casa a vista.

Mais ao fundo, um cavalo corria pela pastagem. Sobre ele, um pequeno garoto loiro, com seus cabelos que mais pareciam fios de seda levados pelo vento. Ele corria – em uma velocidade rápida demais, para lhe ser justo.

"Pare, por favor, senhor Malfoy! É perigoso!", Lars, o motorista e caseiro da fazenda, corria, já quase sem fôlego, atrás do cavalo.

No entanto, Draco Malfoy não daria ouvidos a um simples serviçal. O garoto detestava aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas. Cavalgar lhe fazia bem, sentir o vento batendo no rosto era uma sensação muito gostosa, fazia adrenalina correr por cada poro do corpo. Ele se sentia livre. Era uma coisa tão nova que mal tinha certeza se era isso mesmo.

E, embora soubesse que não era seguro correr daquela forma, não pensava em parar. Era verdade também que queria mostrar para Lars que não precisava dele para tudo. Aliás, não precisava dele para nada, já tinha _dez anos_! Sabia cuidar de si próprio e, acima de tudo, era um Malfoy. Conforme lhe ensinara seu pai: Malfoys não seguem regras, eles as ditam.

Ouviu mais um "Pare com isso! Por favor!" e resolveu dar a volta. Correr atrás de Lars seria interessante. Inclinou-se ao máximo sobre o animal, indicando a direção com as rédeas, pronto para fazer a curva quando sentiu um dos pés soltar-se da cela. O cavalo não diminuiu a velocidade e tão rápido quanto escorregara pela lateral direita do animal, se encontrou no gramado, ainda molhado com orvalho, grunhindo de dor.

"Senhor Malfoy!", Lars corria em direção a Draco, que agora se contorcia no chão, segurando um dos braços. "Você está bem, senhor Malfoy?"

"Meu braço! Acho que está quebrado!", a voz do garoto estava aguda, certamente pelo esforço para conter as lágrimas que teimavam embaçar seus olhos.

"Não toque em mim!", ele berrou, quando Lars, que acabara de ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, fez menção de tocar o seu braço. "Isso é tudo culpa sua! Foi você quem não amarrou a cela como deveria, seu incompetente! Deixe meu pai saber disso, ele irá demiti-lo e será bem feito! Você verá!"

Lars olhou espantado para o garoto. Tudo bem que ele sempre fora difícil de lidar, cheio de vontades, mas nada justificava aquelas palavras. De repente se sentiu ultrajado, não merecia ouvir aquilo. Olhou para Draco, que gemia e se dobrava em caretas. Nada ali parecia fingimento ou exagero, o que minimizou sua revolta.

"Ei!", Draco gemeu e protestou quando sentiu um braço forte passar por trás de seu ombro. Lars ignorou prontamente os resmungos e com passadas rápidas e decididas, se dirigiu para o carro da família. Precisava levar o menino ao hospital o mais rápido possível.

"Tente não mexer muito o braço, senhor Malfoy."

O caseiro ajudou o menino a entrar no carro e colocou o cinto para ele. Draco resmungou mais algumas coisas inaudíveis, mas não fez menção de levantar-se. O carro atravessou a entrada da fazenda, seguindo pela estrada de eucaliptos.

**o0oo0oo0o**

_Draco estava debruçado contra a janela do carro, observando as árvores altas e robustas enquanto o veículo fazia seu percurso por aquela estradinha de barro. Pássaros piavam ao longe, e de vez em quando, o loirinho, de sete anos, via um esquilo correndo por um longo galho, cheirando o ar. _

_Estava indo para Godric's Hollow, uma cidade pequena, perto da costa. Seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, estava enviando-o para lá para passar as férias de verão e, muito embora ele tivesse praticamente implorado durante uma semana, dizendo que preferia ir à Itália, para onde seu pai viajaria a negócios, o Malfoy mais velho sequer lhe dera atenção, despachando-o na manhã seguinte._

**o0oo0oo0o**

"_Três anos_", pensou Draco. Já fazia três anos que ele era obrigado a desperdiçar suas férias naquela cidade esquecida pelo mundo. Se ao menos existissem pessoas legais ali, pessoas com quem realmente valesse a pena manter uma conversa... Mas ele sabia que isso era impossível.

Não era à toa que seus melhores amigos tinham sido criados por ele mesmo. Amigos imaginários eram perfeitos, ainda mais os seus, pois eram tão inteligentes e interessantes quanto ele próprio.

"Está doendo muito o braço, senhor Malfoy?"

Draco acordou de seus devaneios com a pergunta de Lars. Sim, estava doendo, mas ele achou melhor não dizer nada. Era melhor parar de acusar o caseiro por enquanto, também; usaria isso contra ele quando fosse necessário.

O carro virou uma esquina e entrou no pátio de uma construção verde. Tratava-se de um prédio antigo – como tudo naquela cidade –, nem grande, nem pequeno; no alto de uma placa lia-se: "Hospital Geral de Godric's Hollow".

Draco sorriu incerto. Lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que pusera os olhos naquele prédio.

Lars estacionou o carro perto da entrada, havia apenas duas ambulâncias paradas ali perto. Não que Godric's Hollow tivesse um índice alto de acidentes ou casos em que necessitavam de uma. Na verdade, aquele hospital era silencioso demais, com mais leitos do que pacientes. Nada nele era igual aos outros: éter não impregnava o ar, rostos aflitos não eram vistos pelos corredores e não havia sequer um caso de morte nas mãos de um médico. O ponto alto ali seriam os acidentes domésticos e partos.

Algo que o prefeito, Cornelius Fudge, se orgulhava muito. Dizia que "conseguia plenamente manter a paz e a ordem na cidade". Bobeira.

Assim que entraram no hall, Holly Swank, uma menina doce e de cabelos pretíssimos, levantou os olhos de um livro e encarou aquela cena rara: Draco Malfoy e Lars Swank na cidade! Abriu um enorme sorriso, retirou os óculos rapidamente e cruzou o balcão, só então notando a careta feia do loiro e seu braço sendo apoiado por outro.

"Oh, Deus, mas o que aconteceu com você, Draco?"

"Eu não prendi a cela forte o bastante e o senhor Malfoy caiu do cavalo", Lars respondeu antes que o garoto sequer tivesse processado a pergunta. Holly olhou aflita para o irmão e apenas assentiu fracamente com a cabeça. Entretanto, Draco estava confuso: o quê era aquilo? Lars o estava protegendo, assumindo a culpa por algo que ambos sabiam ter sido erro dele próprio?

Mesmo com seus poucos dez anos, Draco já sabia identificar uma pessoa tola e Lars Swank, definitivamente, era uma dessas.

"Venham comigo", Holly seguiu apressada pelo corredor, fazendo sinal com a mão para que eles a acompanhassem. "Vou chamar o Dr. Lupin. Vocês dois, por favor, esperem aqui", disse ela, apontando uma pequena sala e virando uma curva no corredor.

A sala era toda branca. De um lado havia uma mesa, meticulosamente organizada; no lado oposto, uma maca, uma cadeira e, nas paredes, alguns cartazes informativos, com dicas para combater doenças que Draco sequer sabia que existiam.

"Bom dia e desculpem a demora", um homem de jaleco branco entrou na sala.

Remus Lupin era o médico oficial da cidade e, embora fosse à pessoa que devesse representar a idéia de 'saúde', Lupin tinha um ar de constante abatimento. Talvez isso se devesse a anemia, que já o acompanhava havia muito tempo.

"Bom dia, Dr. Lupin", Lars apertou a mão do médico. "O menino Malfoy caiu de um cavalo e acho que quebrou o braço."

Lupin aproximou-se de Draco, que o encarava como se não acreditasse que o homem tivesse capacidade suficiente para ser médico, e examinou seu braço.

"Realmente, está quebrado", Lupin deu a confirmação sem referir-se a ninguém em especial e então, dirigiu-se a Lars. "Isso vai demorar um pouco, se você quiser pode voltar para a fazenda e quando estiver pronto eu peço para a Holly ligar para você, certo?"

"Certo", Lars concordou com a cabeça e voltou-se para Draco. "Então mais tarde eu venho buscá-lo, senhor Malfoy", e retirou-se da sala.

"Então... pode ir se sentar ali, Draco", Remus indicou a maca, enquanto colocava as luvas. O menino permaneceu calado e seguiu a instrução do pseudo-médico. Se ele estragasse seu braço, ou fizesse qualquer coisa errada... Bom, aí seria o único a precisar de um hospital.

Lupin cruzou a sala, trazendo uma espécie de armário sobre quatro rodinhas. Abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma bandeja de metal com enormes pinças, depois, abriu as portas. Draco observou o homem retirar algumas coisas de lá, incluindo alguns rolinhos estranhos, colocando-os na bandeja.

"Precisamos limpar essa sujeira e depois tirar um raio-x, ok?", Lupin disse serenamente, com um pano branquíssimo na mão e uma bacia. "Eu vou pegar água, espere aqui."

Draco olhou para as costas do médico, enquanto ele saia da sala. Será que estava com cara de uma criança remelenta? Aquilo parecia tão simples e o médico parecia fazer questão de explicar detalhadamente.

Quando Lupin retornou, o pano já úmido em suas mãos, seguiu-se uma série de comentários do tipo: "Você não me parece do tipo que monta mal, Draco. Como isso aconteceu?" ou "Lars é um garoto tão responsável, não vejo como isso aconteceu" ou ainda "Conheci seu pai, sabia? Muito, ahn, astuto, se me permite dizer". Porém, por mais amigável que o médico tentasse ser, Draco apenas dava respostas monossilábicas, se mantendo arisco.

Depois da sessão limpeza, como Draco a nomeara internamente, eles seguiram para a sala de raio-x. O loiro resmungou pelo caminho que Lupin limpara tão brutamente seu braço, que agora estava latejando. Claro que era exagero, na verdade, quase nem sentira. O braço estava tão inchado que parecia anestesiado. Pelo corredor encontraram alguns enfermeiros, que fizeram questão de saber sobre o caso, deixando Draco impaciente.

Depois de tanta demora e resmungos, Lupin finalmente tinha a folha de raio-x em mãos.

Demorou anos para Lupin colocar o braço na posição certa, devido à falta de cooperação do paciente e, só então, finalmente, começar com o processo "gesso". Draco achou melequento demais no começo, depois foi se acostumando à sensação. Remus ainda enrolava o rolinho de gesso seco, não tão mais seco assim, quando foi interrompido por uma voz muito familiar.

"Ahn... boa tarde, Remus", um garotinho, provavelmente da mesma idade de Draco, estava com a cabeça inclinada para dentro da sala. Seus cabelos eram estranhos e bagunçados, usava óculos, com uma armação redonda um tanto peculiar, porém, sorria para o médico de uma forma tão viva que o deixava muito bonito.

Não na opinião de Draco, obviamente. Diria que o garoto estava sorrindo tão bobamente que poderia lhe dar dor de cabeça.

"Oh, Harry, como vai? Entre, sente-se ali, fique à vontade", Lupin apontava uma cadeira enquanto terminava de engessar o braço do loiro. "Onde está Ron, não veio com você?"

"Ron e os gêmeos foram para a Romênia", Harry encolheu os ombros, queixoso. "Charlie mandou as passagens... Vão ficar as duas últimas semanas de férias lá."

"É verdade! Me esqueci completamente...", Remus se perguntou aonde estava com a cabeça. "Ah, mas você ainda tem a Ginny", tentou animar o moreno, sem tirar os olhos do braço de Draco.

Bem, isso era verdade. Mas também era verdade que Ginny era uma garota, e garotas nunca sabiam de nada, definitivamente.

Harry tentou esquecer o tédio e observou o garoto loiro pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto fingia prestar atenção no trabalho de Lupin. Não lembrava de jamais tê-lo visto por lá. O garoto tinha traços aristocráticos muito acentuados, parecia até alguém da nobreza. Ou seja, naquela cidadezinha: estranho demais para não ser notado. _Novidade_ demais.

Sabe nas cidades grandes, onde é dificílimo reparar em todos os habitantes? Em Godric's Hollow as coisas eram exatamente o oposto. Tudo ali era falado. Tudo e todos.

"Aquele lá na entrada conversando com a Holly é o Lars, não é? Fazia tempo que não o via na cidade..."

"Ah, então ele resolveu esperar aqui", disse Remus, pensativo. "Sim, é ele mesmo", afirmou, dando uma última conferida no trabalho.

Entrementes, Draco estava indignado. Quem era aquele garoto de cabelos ridiculamente arrepiados que se achava no direito de entrar na sala enquanto _ele_ estava sendo atendido, e ainda lhe fazer ficar ouvindo uma conversa tão pateticamente desnecessária? Total falta de profissionalismo daquele médico! E que roupas eram aquelas? A camiseta mais parecia um vestido de tão grande e a calça, apesar de servir, deveria virar item de museu, de tão antiga que aparentava ser.

Harry Potter, assim como Draco Malfoy, não morava em Godric's Hollow: apenas passava as férias de verão lá. Mas, diferente de Draco, esse era o período do ano que Harry mais gostava, pois podia brincar e se divertir na casa dos Weasley, seus melhores amigos. Sem contar poder deliciar-se com a comida maravilhosa da Sra. Weasley.

"Dr. Lupin?", uma enfermeira inclinou a cabeça pela porta, desviando a atenção de todos para ela. "Posso falar com o doutor um minuto?", Harry deu um olá no ar e foi retribuído por um sorriso.

"Claro", Remus dirigiu-se ao loiro enquanto tirava as luvas de borracha. "Draco, aguarde aqui só um instantinho, por favor. O gesso já está pronto, mas precisa secar. Escreverei a receita para o anti-inflamatório quando voltar", olhou para Harry, que lhe deu um sorriso. "Eu não demoro", acrescentou, enquanto saia da sala.

Harry observou o garoto loiro.

"Quebrou o braço?", arriscou, tentando puxar assunto quando o clima pareceu pesado.

"Não, foi apenas o dedo, é que quero fazer estoque de gesso", o loiro revirou os olhos.

Tirando o choque inicial e a surpresa de ouvir uma voz tão diferente, Harry se sentia tentado a rir. Continuou encarando o garoto, os olhos ligeiramente mais abertos. Este, por sua vez, olhava na direção da porta, emburrado. O loiro bufava, e Harry soltou uma risadinha.

"Ahn...", levantou e se aproximou da cama. "Me chamo Harry. Harry Potter.", e estendeu a mão para o outro.

Draco olhou para a mão do garoto, arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse, ignorando a mão estendida. "Malfoy... Draco Malfoy."

Harry permaneceu mais um tempinho com a mão no ar, até que subitamente pareceu entender.

"A mão! Me desculpe", e abaixou-a. "Não sabia que era destro", concluiu por si só, se sentando na beirada da cama. "Como foi que conseguiu quebrar?"

"Como foi que _consegui_? E por acaso você anda por aí se esforçando para quebrar o próprio corpo?" _Crianças do interior são tão lesadas_, pensou Draco. "Isso foi um erro de cálculo, não que eu me orgulhe disso, óbvio..."

Harry piscou algumas vezes, mas manteve-se calado. Draco continuou:

"Eu estava cavalgando perto da divisa da outra fazenda quando ouvi gritos. Desci do cavalo imediatamente e fui em direção à voz", o loiro dava a história um ar de suspense. "E lá estava essa garota, sabe! Sendo encurralada por um lobo feroz", Harry estancou enquanto Draco continuava com sua história, super convicto.

"Então, agarrei um pedaço de madeira e comecei a balançá-lo no ar, para chamar a atenção do lobo. Minha intenção era atirá-lo longe para que ele o pegasse, mas o lobo foi mais rápido e pulou para pegar a madeira enquanto ela ainda estava na minha mão e acabou abocanhando meu braço", terminou como se fosse uma coisa simples, porém real.

Harry achou simplesmente extraordinário. Se seguisse os seus instintos, acabaria fazendo a mesma coisa, mas... Espere um instante. Não havia lobos por ali. A região só oferecia pássaros variados e, aprofundando-se pela floresta – que rodeava o lado leste –, coelhos e esquilos. O garoto estranho estava mentindo descaradamente e, para piorar, Harry havia acreditado em tudo! Mais que isso, empolgara-se com o conto.

Sentiu-se tolo por um momento, entretanto, teve vontade de entrar na brincadeira.

"Fascinante, sabe. Mas como você se livrou do lobo?", o moreno parecia convincentemente interessado.

Draco vacilou por um momento, achando que o assunto estaria morto.

"Bem, eu consegui bater com a madeira na cabeça dele, e ele caiu, desacordado", finalizou, não tão cheio de si como quando começara. Observou um olhar de abatimento transparecer no rosto do menino e continuou: "E... E então eu ajudei a menina a montar no cavalo e disse para ela ir logo para casa. Depois disso eu voltei para a fazenda, _a pé_ – o loiro frisou bem esse detalhe – e Lars teimou em me trazer para cá."

Os meninos se encaravam.

"O lobo _quebrou_ seu braço! Esperava não ter que cuidar disso?"

"Ah, isso não é nada, qualquer curativozinho resolveria o problema..."

Harry riu, confiante o bastante para continuar.

"Uma vez eu também fiz algo parecido...", o loiro o olhou, inquisitivo. "Saltei de um desfiladeiro para outro, para me livrar de uma gigantesca avalanche de neve", o moreno afirmava com a cabeça, o olhar sério.

O loiro sorriu, incrédulo. Havia subestimado o cabeça-de-ouriço e estava recebendo o troco de imediato. Entretanto, inacreditavelmente, Draco tinha se divertido na companhia do outro garoto, seja lá quem ele fosse.

"Sabe, acho que apesar de não parecer, você até que é um cara interessante, Potter."

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

**N/A's:** Bom, essa é a nossa primeira tentativa de criar uma fanfic em dupla!

**Ann:** E, honestamente, nosso bebê está crescendo muito bem, obrigada. É o leite ninho, sabe.

**Aplísia:** E alguns aditivos químico-biológicos, tudo muito saudável, acredite. Acho que não dá para escrever nada muito específico ou direcionado de início mesmo, afinal nem sabemos como e se teremos leitores...

**Ann:** Mas não perderemos a esperança e seguiremos firmes e fortes! u.uy Afinal, se ninguém ler... Podemos criar alguns leitores imaginários, certo, parceira?

**Aplísia:** Isso, como ervas daninhas na plantação! E eles sempre nos deixarão reviews... (uma maneira de mendigar uns reviewzinhos xD)

**Ann:** Exato, eles são maravilhosos, não são? (#puppy eyes#)

**Aplísia:** Yup, assim como quem os criou! (Não disfarce com terceira pessoa :0)

(Seriedade, meninas, por favor!)

Ahn, cahan!, anyway, gostaríamos de informar que as atualizações serão mensais e que possíveis atrasos poderão ocorrer. ;-;

**Ann:** Mas garantimos que não desistiremos do projeto. Lars nunca permitiria tal ato infame. E ok, é isso então! É isso, certo? (#cutuca a parceira#)

**Aplísia:** E nós nunca abandonaríamos o nosso homaço (?!). Não antes dele mostrar todo o seu potencial (??). E, ah, sim, sim, é isso! xD

**Betas:** (#se perdendo na beleza do Lars e nem ligando para notas#)

Até o próximo mês!


	2. Inícios

**Beta1:** Moony-Sensei  
**Beta2:** Jann Candor

* * *

**Disclaimer:** A frase: "Segunda estrela à direita, e adiante até o amanhecer." é uma citação de Peter Pan, e é o caminho para Neverland!

* * *

**Comme ****Il**** Faut  
**_por Petitis Petals_

**2. Inícios**

_"Sirius!", __o__ amontoado de cabelos, que se espetavam para todos os lados, ficou __ainda __mais rebelde quando James perguntou, euforicamente: "Você ouviu o que Peter disse?_

_Era um típico dia de inverno. O vento__ gelado__ sopra__va__ forte, causando arrepios em todos__ aqueles__ que se aventuravam pelas ruas. __Para o mau humor de muitos, acordar cedo e enfrentar todo aquele frio, com suas mãos e narizes congelando, era __necessário.__ Uma leve garoa caia, __ajudando a derreter a neve que cobria boa parte da superfície das casas e ruas._

_"Sim, James, eu ouvi", o mais alto dos quatro garotos se fez ouvir. "Só não entendo sua euforia, __já que__ estamos falando do Seboso também." _

_James não disse nada. Olhava para o ar, perdido em pensamentos, maquinando alguma coisa. Os outros três o miraram, esperando alguma demonstração de vida. Peter riu nervosamente, começando a achar que havia feito algo errado. __Sirius continuava emburrado. __Remus estranhou Jam__es Potter ficar calado por tanto tempo, __p__ousou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo e perguntou:_

_"James, tudo bem?"_

_O garoto de óculos despertou com o toque, se virando radiante para Remus. Jogou-se contra ele, lhe dando um abraço com direito a batidinhas nas costas e tudo. _

_"Aluado! Você também ouviu, não? Peter vai estudar junto com Lily!" _

_**James, Sirius, Remus e Peter eram amigos de infância. Conheceram-se no primeiro ano de escola e jamais se separaram. Lily não fazia parte do grupo, **__**mas**__** não**__** era**__** por falta de tentativas de James: havia anos que o garoto era apaixonado por ela, **__**porém**__**, de alguma forma, todas as suas tentativas de demonstrar isso eram mal interpretadas **__**pela garota**__**; "garoto detestável", era como costuma**__**va**__** se referir a ele.**_

_**A verdade é **__**que James e Sirius sempre tivera**__**m uma idéia meio distorcida do **__**que era**__** humor, e por isso acabavam se metendo em encrencas, ou mesmo colocando outras pessoas em perigo por não verem maldade no que estavam fazendo. Tudo para eles era diversão.**_

_**"Ah, lá vem ela de novo", e Sirius rolava os olhos**____** como se a simples visão do que estava por vir lhe causasse muito tédio. Era sempre a mesma coisa: toda vez que eles aprontavam na escola, Lily Evans aparecia para entregá-los **__**à**__** diretoria.**_

___"Pontas, quer se acalmar?", e Remus riu. James continuou murmurando coisas com "Lily, ó Lily" no meio, seus olhos brilhando por trás da armação redonda. _

___"Onde você quer chegar com tudo isso, afinal?", Peter mexia as mãos, inquieto, que__rendo encerrar logo o assunto. Estava p__reocupado demais com quanto pior poderia ficar o humor de Sirius para se alegrar com a felicidade do outro amigo._

___"Você...", apontou para Peter, __assustando__-o__ com o movimento repentino.__ "Vai passar longas tardes estudando com Lily, certo? Logo, me trará toda a informação possível!", revelou __James__, triunfante. _

___O menor dos quatro se encolheu, perguntando incerto: "Eu...?" _

___"Ora, Peter, sim!"_

___"Não seja medroso", Sirius completou. "Não é nada demais."_

___Ele engoliu toda saliva da boca, pensando sobre o assunto. Talvez conseguir algumas informações não fosse tão ruim assim, afinal, ele era até bom em prestar atenção nos outros. _

___"Tá legal"__, acabou__ por concordar. "Mas vou querer alguns chocolates por isso, hein", alguns dentinhos amarelos ficaram a mostra. James abriu outro enorme sorriso, passando o braço pelos ombros gordinhos._

___"Esse é o nosso Peter!"_

___"Isso tudo me lembra que as aulas recomeçam segunda-feira"__, Sirius __falou entediado, para variar – era constante isso nos últimos dias._

___"Oras, o que também significa manhãs de__ diversão__ com o Ranhoso", o sorriso inocente de James era traído pelo brilho maroto de seus olhos. Importunar Severus era uma de suas atividades favoritas._

___"Vocês deveriam parar com isso de uma vez por todas", o tom sensato com que falava fazia Remus soar como se fosse o pai dos outros garotos, embora sua aparência frágil dissesse exatamente o contrario. "É o último ano, por que não se esforçam um pouco?"_

___"E pra que, se somos brilhantes sem esforço algum?", modéstia, definitivamente, não era uma característica de Potter._

___A__ hora do __almoço __que se seguiu __foi tranqüil__a__ e divertid__a. __A__ Sra. Potter fizera frango assado com batatas__ e todos se empanturraram __até sentirem-se cansados demais __para continuarem conversando._

___"Acho que devemos ir, já está ficando tarde", Remus dirigiu-se a Peter._

___"Ah, mas...", Peter lançou um olhar esperançoso para a cozinha. "É que, bem, a Sra. Potter ainda não serviu os biscoitos de chocolate que vi sobre o armário e..." _

___"Rabicho! N__ão abuse da hospitalidade da Sra. Potter. Já não basta ela e o Sr. Potter terem que alimentar esse marmanjo durante boa parte das férias?", e Remus olhou para Sirius, porém, mesmo que tentasse, não havia repreensão em seus olhos. Sirius era um dos pontos fracos de Remus Lupin._

___Os quatros garotos saíram __em direção ao__ portão da residência dos Potter, comentando sobre o tempo. A tarde havia ficado mais amena, raios tímidos brincavam de vez em quando entre as nuvens cinzentas, e muitas pessoas aproveitavam para apreciar o finalzinho do domingo. __Godric's__ Hollow era sempre assim. _

___Depois de despedirem-se de James, os outros três garotos ganharam as ruas da cidade. Cumprimentaram a Sra. Lovegood ao passar por uma rua, e seguiram falando sobre o novo período letivo. Peter logo se apressou em seguir para casa, comentando que talvez conseguisse comer o que __havia sobrado__ do almoço de sua mãe. _

___Os outros dois marotos seguiram serenamente, apenas apreciando o ar friozinho e gostoso que sacudia seus casacos. Remus não estava realmente incomodado com a situação, mas geralmente Sirius não apreciava o silêncio. Ele estaria falando sobre algum comentário bobo de Peter no almoço, ou simplesmente puxando algum assunto. _

___O castanho olhava de soslaio para Sirius, tentando entender essa estranha fase do amigo. Ele estava constantemente mal humorado ou então calado.__ E__ Sirius Black nunca ficava calado. _

___"Sirius, o que há?"_

___"Nada, nada...", o moreno respondeu com descaso, olhando no sentido oposto._

___Remus parou e voltou dois passos, sent__ou__-se em um banco que haviam passado, __e tirou as mãos dos bolsos,__ repousando-as sobre as coxas. Sirius parou de andar, notando a falta da presença ao seu lado. _

___Olhou para trás e viu Remus sentado__ olhando despreocupadamente para alguns pássaros que teimavam em tentar procurar comida sob o amontoado de neve. Por que nada podia ser deixado de lado para Remus Lupin?_

___Sirius sentou-se ao lado do amigo._

___"O que foi?"_

___"Nada, pensei em apreciar um pouco a vista",__ Remus não olhou para o outro garoto, continuou observando os pássaros._

___"Ora, não se faça de bobo, vá logo para onde quer chegar",__ Sirius estava começando a __se irritar.__ Não era porque queria, era algo meio automático. _

___"Bo__m, é exatamen__te isso que quero que você faça",__ Remus virou-se e olhou o amigo nos olhos, como se conseguisse enxergar tudo dentro dele__. Sirius vacilou. "__Você tem estado diferente ultimamente. __M__ais calado..."_

___"Não tem nada de errado, __Aluado. A__o menos não __mais do que o 'normal'", ele suspirou pesado. "__É só tudo, sabe."_

___Remus sabia. Desde pequeno Sirius sempre t__ivera problemas com sua família. __O__s Black tinham__ a merecida fama de serem corruptos e conseguirem o que queriam pelos meios mais sujos possíveis. Alguns poucos membros se negavam a essa conduta__ e eram devidamente rejeitados pelos outros. _

___Sirius era um desses membros. __D__evido a isso, fugira de casa e morava agora com sua prima Andrômeda - outra renegada - e seu marido._

___"Logo vamos terminar a escola e você vai poder se __manter__ sozinho, tirar dos ombros o fardo dos Black." _

___Q__ualquer um poderia dizer que Remus estava apenas falando palavras vazias, aquilo que se espera __ser dito__ em situações como essa, mas que na realidade não significam nada. __Porém,__ a bondade em seus olhos e o tom sincero de sua voz eram o suficiente para que Sirius sentisse que o amigo realmente se preocupava. __M__ais do que o necessário, até._

___Sirius apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, olhando para o local onde antes estavam os pássaros. Não queria preocupar Remus e agradeceu mentalmente pelo amigo ter se con__vencido com sua explicação. Contudo,__ a verdade era que havia algo mais. _

___No entanto, nem mesmo o próprio Sirius sabia o que era. Algo parecia estar mudando dentro dele... Algo novo e estranho parecia estar nascendo._

___Remus e James notaram os sinais da confusão interna do amigo logo de cara. Peter só sabia que era bom não mexer muito com o mais alto. E assim estava se seguindo, não havia nada mais que James ou Remus pudessem fazer, além de conversar com ele._

___Ver Sirius mais rabugento do que nunca o preocupara de tal maneira, que fora difícil para Remus pegar no sono aquela noite. Ele ficou elaborando situações e formas de fazer o amigo esquecer os problemas, volta e meia se perdendo em lembranças, a maioria delas, de um Sirius sorridente. Fazia tempo que o amigo não sorria verdadeiramente. _

___No dia seguinte__ falaria com James__ e bolariam algo para levantar o astral do amigo. Estava pensando __até em__ não ralhar muito com eles, quando provocassem Severus no primeiro dia de aula. Bom, talvez não muito. _

___Sorriu com o pensamento. Não ver Sirius Black sorrir fazia muito mal, decidiu por fim, antes de pegar no sono. _

**o0oo0oo0o**

"Venha, é por aqui..."

Draco seguia por uma parte de campo aberto, em direção a um enorme galpão ladeado por árvores. O sol havia se posto e as primeiras estrelas já piscavam timidamente no céu. Harry não entendeu o que o outro garoto faria ali, e ficou ainda mais confuso ao vê-lo passar direto pelo local, sem fazer menção de entrar.

"As árvores e o galpão servem para demarcar os limites da minha fazenda deste lado, mas ainda tem mais um pedaço de terreno antes de acabar realmente...", Draco ia explicando, sem diminuir o passo. "Qual é o seu problema? Ande logo!"

"Ah, nada como um pedido simpático", o moreno revirou os olhos e apressou o passo também, tentando alcançar o loiro que já havia contornado o galpão e sumido de vista.

Assim que cruzou o conjunto de árvores, Harry parou boquiaberto. Poucos metros à frente, o terreno acabava em um gigantesco penhasco, além dele, havia apenas o mar.

"Ninguém nunca vem deste lado", Draco abriu o braço não machucado, como se pudesse abranger toda paisagem com aquele gesto. "Lars vive mexendo no celeiro, mas nunca olha aqui atrás, é por isso que sempre brincamos aqui."

Logo após se conhecerem no hospital, os dois garotos descobriram que gostavam muito de uma pessoa em comum: Holly Swank. Holly, gentil como sempre, convidara Harry para comer bolo por ser tão legal com Draco. O loiro achou graça, contudo não comentou. No começo foi estranho, mas logo a espontaneidade do moreno abriu uma brecha até Malfoy. Acabaram por passar a tarde falando sobre comidas que gostavam, tombos que já haviam levado... Coisas corriqueiras assim, que acabaram por aproximar os dois.

"Brincamos?", Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado. "Pensei que você tivesse dito que não tinha amigos nesta cidade." Draco abriu um meio sorriso, havia um ar maroto em seus olhos, e se dirigiu a uma imensa árvore que - só então Harry percebeu – tinha um buraco na base. O garoto loiro abaixou-se e tirou algumas coisas do seu "armário". Harry se aproximou e sentou-se em uma pedra próxima, seu rosto transparecendo a curiosidade típica de uma criança.

Draco virou-se de costas, arrumou os cabelos um pouco para cada lado e colocou bonitos óculos de armação quadrada e grossa, nitidamente femininos. Virou-se novamente.

"Olá, meu nome é Tamires", uma voz suave e feminina se fez ouvir quando Draco falou, e então acenou com a mão para Harry, como se tivessem acabado de se encontrar. "Sabe, Draco teima em me chamar de Tammy, mas eu prefiro Tamyt."

Descrever o que quer que o moreno estivesse pensando era impossível, em seu rosto uma mescla de espanto e divertimento. Draco sentiu-se encorajado pela óbvia confusão do outro garoto e continuou sua encenação.

"Eu também sei concertar coisas eletrônicas", acrescentou a voz feminina. "Mas os garotos nunca acreditam em mim", a voz era queixosa.

"Como não, minha jovem?", e tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, os óculos já não emolduravam mais o rosto de Draco, e um velho chapéu de pirata amassava seus cabelos, fazendo longos fios loiro-prateados caírem por sobre seus olhos.

"Pois saiba que eu jamais subestimo os conhecimentos de uma dama", e desembainhando uma espada – que na verdade era um cabo de vassoura – fez um movimento de ataque, como se quisesse afastar algum monstro invisível. "O coração de uma jovem é sábio e deve ser sempre protegido, nunca menosprezado."

Harry segurava a barriga de tanto rir. Era verdade que acabara de conhecer o garoto, no entanto, jamais imaginara que aquele menino mimado e cheio de manias pudesse esconder um lado tão divertido quanto esse. Sentiu-se completamente comum e sem graça diante daquela pessoa que lhe parecia agora tão cheia de mistérios; no entanto, também sentiu uma espécie de felicidade, pela possibilidade de ter alguém tão incrível como amigo.

"Ah, bem, esse foi o Johnny", Draco voltara a ser ele mesmo e estava aliviado por o riso do moreno ser apenas de divertimento, não de deboche. Embora tivesse se divertindo com as expressões de Harry, temia que o outro resolvesse tirar sarro dele, ou mesmo fosse embora, com medo de ficar perto de alguém maluco. "Ele é um galanteador, sabe, é por isso que nunca arranja uma garota que fique com ele por muito tempo... O que foi?"

Harry não estava mais rindo. Levantou-se e foi sentar ao lado de Draco, ambos olhando para além do penhasco, o mar refletindo o brilho das estrelas que salpicavam sua imensidão azul. Depois de um momento, em que cada um perdeu-se em seus próprios pensamentos, Harry quebrou o silêncio:

"Quantos mais ainda existem?", a pergunta veio acompanhada de um bocejo, já devia passar das dez da noite, e isso era consideravelmente tarde para uma criança acostumada com as normas rígidas da Sra. Weasley. Se ela desconfiasse que havia ficado acordado até tão tarde, nunca mais permitiria que passasse a noite fora de sua casa.

"Quantos o quê?"

"Dos seus amigos. Eles são incríveis, eu gostaria de conhecer outros."

Talvez por culpa da simplicidade de seus sentimentos, um não compreendeu a grandeza do que disse, tampouco o outro compreendeu a profundidade do que foi dito.

Draco cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e deitou-se na grama. Bocejou. Harry continuava a encará-lo, esperando a resposta para sua pergunta.

O garoto loiro apontou para um ponto indefinido no céu.

"Vê aquela estrela?"

"Não", Harry riu-se e deitou também. "Qual?"

"Aquela. A segunda à direita."

Harry até tentou achar a estrela, mas então percebeu que não havia uma resposta precisa para sua pergunta. Porque não é de coisas exatas, como números e fórmulas, que se constrói o mundo das fantasias: é com imaginação, pura e viva.

"Ah, sim, agora vejo."

"Pois bem, 'segunda estrela à direita, e adiante até o amanhecer', esse é o caminho para o lugar onde eles moram. Existem muitos outros como eles lá, tantos que é impossível conhecer todos."

"Gostaria de poder visitá-los também."

"Qualquer um pode, desde que saiba o caminho. Por que não tenta?", e Draco bocejou novamente.

Mas a distância até o amanhecer era muito longe. Talvez houvesse um atalho, ou então, um meio de fazer a viagem parecer menos longa, pensou Harry, fechando os olhos e adormecendo logo em seguida.

"Bem, talvez pessoas como você não consigam", Draco virou-se para o lado, buscando o motivo para o constante silêncio do outro, e então sorriu.

O garoto levantou-se e foi até onde estavam suas coisas, guardou-as de volta dentro da árvore, menos o chapéu de pirata, que ajeitou sobre a cabeça de Harry, antes de deitar-se ou seu lado novamente.

"Ou talvez, cheguem lá bem mais depressa."

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

**N/A's:** Segundo capítulo on (Não diga? u.u) e dentro do prazo!

**Ann:** É um milagre, né :X

**Aplísia:** Que isso, é o fruto do nosso esforço (?) u.u

**Ann:** É verdade... xD Se bem que esse capítulo fluiu de uma forma... que nem tivemos tanto esforço, né?

**Aplísia:** Pois é, quando vi... PIOK! E estava pronto :D Acho que quer dizer que estamos pegando o jeito... xD/

**Ann:** Hahaha, pois é, pois é... PIOK! Ah, temos que agradecer as meninas que deixaram review sem e-mail!

_(**Lê:**__ Lendo o próprio Harry Potter? Brumas de Avalon? (#derretem e escorrem pela cadeira#) Assim nosso ego vai inflar demais! __xD__ Obrigada por ler e comentar!_; **Nin****a:** _Haha__, que bom! Obrigadinha por comentar! __(#olhos brilhando#)__ Esperamos que __continue com a gente!)_

E beijos também para todos os que leram e não deixaram review, nós os amamos mesmo assim! xD (#Ann esconde o olhar maligno#)

Próximo capítulo on daqui um mês! ... Ou assim esperamos! XD


	3. Faíscas

**Comme Il Faut  
**_por Petitis Petals_

**3. ****Faíscas**

Harry abriu os olhos, acordado por atrevidos raios de sol que se esgueiravam pelas frestas da janela descortinada. Bocejou, sentou-se na cama, sua visão um pouco embaçada... Onde estariam seus óculos? E a cortina? Será que tia Molly as havia tirado para lavar?

Olhou em volta... As paredes eram verde-claras e a porta... Ele levou um susto. Onde estava? Aquele certamente não era seu quarto de costume. Onde estavam as suas coisas, a cama de Ron e tudo mais?

Então, aos poucos, lembrou-se do dia anterior: fora passar a tarde na fazenda dos Malfoy, a convite de Holly, e acabara ficando para dormir. Contudo, a liberação só veio depois de Holly assegurar – mais de uma vez – à Sra. Weasley, que não só tomaria conta dele como se fosse um filho, como Lars o levaria de volta no dia seguinte são e salvo.

Harry olhou em volta, sem ter a menor idéia de como fora parar naquele quarto. Enquanto o moreno decidia se deveria ou não sair dali e descobrir onde estavam os outros, sentiu um olhar na sua direção: dois olhos cinza e curiosos o espiavam, escondidos atrás da porta semi-aberta.

"Pode aparecer, eu já vi você, Draco!", Harry reconheceu os olhos de seu mais novo amigo, assim como as mechas prateadas.

"Como sabia que era eu?", Draco indagou com sua voz arrastada, saindo de trás da porta e ainda vestindo seu pijama.

"Eu não sabia, chutei e você caiu na armadilha", mentiu Harry, se divertindo internamente. Claro que sabia, queria apenas provocar o outro.

Draco bufou e olhou o moreno dos pés à cabeça. O outro garoto usava apenas um camisetão, que cobria suas pernas até logo abaixo dos joelhos.

"Você está ridículo com esta roupa", informou o loiro, deixando claro, pelo seu tom de voz, que Harry estava negligenciando toda e qualquer regra de como se vestir com elegância.

Harry ia protestar, quando se deu conta de como estava vestido e, subitamente, sentiu-se confuso.

"Eu nem sei quem colocou isso em mim!", atestou Harry, que segurava as laterais da camiseta, esticando-os, como que para analisá-la melhor.

"Eu coloquei", Holly, que estava parada à porta, vestia um gracioso avental azul-claro por cima de um vestido florido. Os cabelos, negros e brilhantes, estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, apenas algumas mechas caiam pelos lados do bonito rosto. "Bom dia, garotos!"

"Bom dia", ambos responderam em coro. Harry abriu um brilhante sorriso e Draco 

apenas sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes.

"Essa camiseta é do Lars, Harry", a jovem informou. "E, na verdade, foi você mesmo quem a vestiu. Eu só te entreguei, mas acho que estava tão sonolento que nem deve se lembrar. Aliás...", a expressão de Holly adquiriu um ar mais sério, assim como seu tom de voz. Os garotos trocaram um olhar desconfiado, típico de crianças que sabem que aprontaram alguma coisa.

"Custamos a achar vocês dois, sabiam? Estávamos todos tão preocupados...!", seu tom era acusatório. "Por isso, avisem quando forem brincar em algum lugar mais afastado, certo?"

Eles suspiraram aliviados – quase riram da cena. Todos sabiam que, por mais que a jovem Swank tentasse, ela nunca conseguiria intimidar ninguém. Bem, não por muito tempo. Os garotos não tinham por quê se preocuparem. Holly tinha um rosto muito expressivo e jovial, passando sempre uma impressão serena e bondosa. Terminado o pequeno sermão, a moça dirigiu-se à Harry novamente.

"De qualquer forma, suas roupas estão ali", ela indicou uma cômoda, onde Harry viu seus óculos repousados em cima de sua bermuda e camiseta dobradas, com seu tênis ao lado do móvel.

"Obrigado, tia Holly!", ele agradeceu, sorrindo. Enquanto vestia a bermuda, por baixo da camiseta gigante, Holly perguntava a Draco como estava o braço – ao passo que o outro respondia que poderia estar muito melhor se estivesse inteiro.

"Bem, eu estou fazendo bolinhos de chuva", anunciou Holly. "Se bem que hoje não está chovendo...", emendou a garota para si própria, olhando para cima, pensativa. "Mas, para que se apegar a detalhes, não é mesmo?", e riu para os garotos, que retribuíram.

"Então, aquele que chegar primeiro à cozinha come sozinho os dois bolinhos que eu recheei com chocolate!"

Os dois garotos se encararam por um instante, até que Harry saiu em disparada porta à fora, tentando achar algum cômodo que se parecesse com uma cozinha dentro daquela casa enorme.

Draco olhou para Holly, hesitante. Mesmo que ela fosse a pessoa com quem mais simpatizava em toda aquela cidade, não estava acostumado a agir de forma tão espontânea e não-contida diante de ninguém, seja quem fosse. No entanto, estava sentindo-se contagiado pela divertida competição proposta pela moça. Holly lhe dirigiu um sorriso largo e incentivante, e Draco cruzou a porta correndo, como Harry tinha feito há poucos segundos.

Quando Harry finalmente chegou à cozinha, Draco estava dando a primeira mordida em um bolinho completamente recheado com creme de chocolate, com uma expressão que dizia claramente "Eu venci", estampada no rosto.

Harry suspirou e sentou-se à mesa, ao lado do loiro, não conseguindo evitar olhar de esguelha para o outro bolinho, no prato de Draco.

"Leite ou suco, Harry?", perguntou Holly, segurando duas jarras, uma em cada mão. 

Ela também havia chegado antes do moreno, o que só aumentou o desapontamento do menino.

"Leite, por favor."

Harry bebeu um gole do leite, assim que a moça terminou de encher sua xícara. A manhã fresca fazia aquele leite quentinho parecer ainda mais saboroso. Quando o garoto estendeu o braço para pegar um dos bolinhos comuns, no prato mais adiante, Draco adiantou-se e colocou o bolinho que estava em seu prato no de Harry.

O moreno virou-se para ele, em seu rosto um ponto de interrogação: "O que é isto?"

"Um disco voador", disse Draco, revirando os olhos. "Não está vendo que é um bolinho?" Por que o garoto não podia simplesmente comer, sem fazer perguntas? Já era complicado demais ceder assim.

Harry sorriu divertido diante da falta de paciência do outro, o desapontamento sumiu instantaneamente.

"Isso eu sei, né. Quero saber por que está dando ele pra mim..."

O loiro deu de ombros.

"Eu não gosto tanto assim de doces", o que não era mentira. Draco correra muito mais para ganhar a competição do que para comer os bolos.

"Bem, obrigado, então", disse Harry, dando uma mordida e melando-se com o recheio.

Nesse momento, Lars apareceu na cozinha.

"Holly, você viu a Vânia?"

Vânia era a pessoa responsável pela manutenção da casa e preparo das refeições, uma simpática senhora de meia idade. Ela já estava na família há anos e sempre que podia, Draco arrumava um jeito de falar sobre museus perto dela.

"Sim, ela está lá atrás, estendendo as roupas no varal. Por quê? Algum problema?"

"Não... É só que vou à cidade pegar os remédios que encomendei ontem para o Sr. Malfoy, aí queria ver se ela não precisa de nada", o mais velho dos irmãos Swank respondeu tranquilamente. "Tenho que levar o Harry também, não é?"

_Ele vive cercado de adultos_, pensou Harry, enquanto observava a conversa dos irmãos. Lars e Holly eram pessoas maravilhosas, muito simples e amigáveis. Harry conhecia bem a história dos dois.

"Acho que entendo esse seu jeito um pouco melhor agora", Harry falou de modo que só Draco ouvisse, não interrompendo, assim, a conversa dos irmãos.

Lars, nitidamente, não tinha percebido a presença dos garotos... Até àquela hora. Ele estava tão acostumado a entrar e sair pela cozinha de manhã, sem falar com Draco, apenas um aceno ou outro de cabeça, que se espantou ao ouvir aquele muxoxo. Parou para observar os garotos.

"Que jeito?", perguntou Malfoy, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Esse jeito meio... ãhn... rabugento", arriscou Harry. Ele estava segurando a xícara diante da boca, como se com isso pudesse fingir que a frase não tinha saído de sua própria boca.

"Ora, eu não sou rabugento!", o loiro parecia indignado.

Harry olhou para ele com uma expressão que Draco teve certeza dizer: "Ah, é? E quem está começando uma discussão sem necessidade?"

"Humph!", o garoto de mechas prateadas bufou, saindo em direção ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Se Lucius Malfoy o visse tomando café da manhã ainda de pijamas... Deus sabe as horas que perderia ouvindo as repreensões do mais velho.

Os três restantes trocaram sorrisos divertidos.

"Bom dia, Harry. Nem vi você aí..."

Quando voltou, o garotinho albino estava mais revoltado do que quando saíra. Vestir uma blusa com apenas uma mão provara-se ser realmente complicado. Passara um tempão fazendo isso, para, quando voltar, encontrar aquela cena.

Harry conversando animadamente com Holly, Lars e Vânia.

Como ele podia parecer tão interessado no que aquelas pessoas entediantes estavam falando? Bem, a Holly era legal, mas ainda assim... Lars e Vânia?! Potter era louco. Tão pirado que parecia estar realmente apreciando a companhia deles.

Não sendo isso o suficiente, os adultos também pareciam fisgados pela presença do dono daquele emaranhado de fios negros. O que o outro garoto tinha de tão especial para atrair as pessoas daquele jeito?

De qualquer forma, ele tinha achado Harry primeiro! Se o garoto estava ali, era por _sua_ causa, única e exclusivamente. Como aqueles serviçais se atreviam a roubar a atenção de Harry? _Harry era seu_!

"Potter", chamou Draco, que caminhou até ele e puxou-o pelo pulso. "Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

"Ah, Draco... Espera, eu...", Harry olhava de Draco para os outros três, sem saber o que fazer. Então Holly sorriu-lhe e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Com licença, então", disse Harry, entendendo, pelo sorriso da moça, que não era culpa dele sair assim, e que eles não o estavam considerando mal-educado.

"Draco? O que deu em você?", perguntou enquanto era levado por um imenso corredor, cheio de portas.

Por não poder ver o rosto de Draco – apenas as mechas loiras –, Harry não pôde apreciar o biquinho fofo e o ciúme estampado nas feições aristocráticas. Por mais que o jovem Malfoy nunca admitisse, Harry Potter estava conquistando uma parte de si, estava tornando-se seu amigo. Seu _primeiro_ e _real_ amigo.

Quando os garotos cruzaram a porta de entrada, o sol confundiu a vista de Harry e ele chamou mais uma vez.

"Draco?"

"Potter... Você sabe como eu quebrei o braço?", Harry nem apreciou o gramado verdíssimo da fazenda, ou o céu azul vivo que fazia aquela manhã. Ele, que estava colocando seu cérebro para funcionar, tentando entender onde o loiro queria chegar, nem notara as coisas ao redor.

E agora, que o loiro havia tocado no assunto, ao que cabia à memória de Harry, não havia nenhuma lembrança relacionada à isso. Como será que acontecera?

"Não foi o lobo, Draco?", perguntou, rindo marotamente.

"Há, há... Claro que não", o loiro disse, com descaso. "Eu cai de um cavalo."

"De um cavalo?", o moreno se surpreendeu. Nunca tinha visto um cavalo ao vivo e a cores. Foi nesse exato momento que Malfoy parou e soltou o pulso do moreno. Eles estavam de frente a para uma porta de madeira, grande demais se comparada com as duas crianças.

Para conseguir abrir uma parte dela, Draco precisou empurrá-la com o lado do corpo, já que não podia usar um dos braços. Harry seguiu-o de perto, os olhos atentos a tudo. Não demorou muito para notar que aquilo era um estábulo.

Como qualquer outro estábulo, aquele tinha o chão de terra e era repartido em baias, cada uma com uma pequena 'porteira'. Muita palha e feno espalhados.

Mesmo simplesinho assim, Harry estava maravilhado com o local.

"Wow! São cavalos! Cavalos de verdade!", Harry correu para mais perto da primeira baia, onde havia um lindo cavalo marrom.

"Não me diga que é a primeira vez que você vê um!", o loiro estava incrédulo. Onde aquele garoto tinha vivido até o momento? Dentro de algum armário?

E Harry estava tão empolgado, que nem reparou no tom de superioridade contido na frase.

"Qual deles é o seu?", indagou o moreno, agora caminhando em frente às baias, admirando os três cavalos que ali estavam.

"Todos são meus." Bem, na verdade, eles eram da família... E isso significava que eram dele também, não? Mesmo que não fossem 'só' dele. "Mas eu gosto de montar naquele ali."

Draco, que ainda estava parado à porta do estábulo, apontou para a terceira baia, na qual um lindo cavalo de pelos negros e brilhantes bebia água, sem se importar com a presença dos garotos.

Harry pegou impulso e pendurou-se na porteira que prendia o cavalo indicado pelo 

loiro, deixando os braços cruzados penderem para dentro do cubículo.

"Como ele se chama?", Harry inclinou a cabeça para o outro garoto, que caminhava em sua direção.

"Ele quem?"

"O cavalo, oras, como ele se chama?", o moreno achou intrigante como, o sempre esperto, Malfoy pareceu tão bobo.

"E por que ele teria um nome?", indagou confuso. Tá certo que, quando se tem um animal de estimação, escolher um nome é essencial, mas aquele era um simples cavalo. Não era como se Draco pudesse pegá-lo no colo e chamá-lo de bichano.

Porém, para Harry, que nunca havia visto um animal tão bonito e grande de perto, aquilo parecia um absurdo. Os Dursley nunca o deixaram ter nenhum animal que fosse, viviam reforçando a idéia de que eram criaturas pulguentas e duvidosas.

"Vamos, Draco, você precisa dar um nome para ele!"

"Não preciso não!", Draco tinha parado bem ao lado de Harry. E fez questão de fazer contato visual com o moreno, deixando claro que estava contrariado. Agora, que o outro trouxera o assunto à tona, ele percebeu que talvez o cavalo realmente merecesse um nome. Afinal, aquele fora seu primeiro cavalo, o que aprendera a montar. Mas algum Malfoy dá o braço a torcer?

"Então eu darei!", Harry declarou.

"Há! Ele nem é seu!", o loiro alfinetou.

"E daí? Tem muitas pessoas que não são suas e têm nomes...", ele laçou confiante. Harry estava com um brilho desafiador nos olhos, deixando os orbes mais verdes do que de costume. Ele esperava uma resposta de Draco. Só que Malfoy ficou calado.

E foi por tanto tempo, que Harry começou a achar que tinha falado demais. Talvez ele só não quisesse dar um nome para o animal, o que há demais nisso?

"Escuta, a gente po...", Harry parou de falar ao ver o loiro impulsionar-se – com certa dificuldade, devido ao braço engessado – igual havia feito há pouco e olhar na direção do cavalo.

"Certo, e o que você sugere?", Harry apenas continuou calado, olhando para o rosto pálido ao seu lado. Draco ostentava uma expressão indiferente, mas o moreno tinha a leve impressão de que era só fachada. Uma fachada que se tornava cada vez mais inútil. Primeiro, porque Harry estava começando a entender como Malfoy funcionava, e, segundo, porque, em alguns breves momentos, seus olhos não o deixaram mentir.

Harry sorriu.

"Que tal Trovão?"

"Quê? Que nome mais brega!"

"Nem é! Eu vi em um filme e...", Harry começou a protestar, mas parou quando Draco começou a rir.

"Negativo, Harry." Malfoy disse ainda rindo. "E quanto à Rajada?"

"E ainda reclama dos meus nomes!", Harry fingiu estar emburrado. O loiro sorriu brevemente.

"Já sei!", Draco assumiu uma expressão séria de repente. "Que tal..."

"Hm...?", Harry incentivou com um aceno de cabeça, ansioso.

"... Potter?"

"Sim?", o moreno perguntou bobamente. Draco olhou incrédulo. Ele começou a prender o riso, e ficou corado nas bochechas. Harry franziu o cenho e Draco não agüentou: riu abertamente. Depois de mais alguns segundos de pura diversão para o garoto de olhos acinzentados, o moreno finalmente pareceu entender.

"Não teve graça, tá!", dessa vez Harry realmente ficou emburrado, fazendo biquinho e tudo mais.

"Teve sim!", Draco afirmou divertido. "Já pensou? Eu poderia até confundir vocês dois..."

"Há, há...", ele virou o rosto. Por um breve momento, o tão falado cavalo olhou na direção dos garotos. Harry olhou bem para ele, admirando o tom escuro de seus pêlos, a pose imponente, o ar aéreo. "Eu... não me importaria realmente... Em dar meu nome para ele...", o garoto disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Draco.

Malfoy não comentou nada, apenas sorriu para o rosto pensativo ao seu lado, emoldurado por aros redondos e cabelos revoltos.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos assim, em silêncio, apenas contemplando coisas distintas. E os minutos foram se passando.

Pela meia hora que se seguiu, os garotos foram se conhecendo melhor. Harry falou um pouco sobre seus amigos e toda a família Weasley. Sobre seu melhor amigo, Ron, e que tinha um primo gorducho que vivia a infernizá-lo. Draco fez algumas piadinhas e comentou sobre sua vida fora de Godric's Hollow, enfatizando como era admirado na escola e mimado por seus pais.

"Ei, Draco...", Harry desencostou da porteira, ainda olhando para o animal. O assunto tinha acabado de voltar para o cavalo. "Eu posso montar?", seu tom de voz era ansioso.

"Montar...? Você sabe?", Malfoy perguntou confuso. Potter nunca tinha visto um cavalo, certo? Como ele poderia querer...

"Não, mas, mesmo assim, eu posso?"

"Mas se você nunca montou antes, então..."

"Ah, deixa Draco, não deve ser tão difícil assim!", os olhos do garoto brilhavam em antecipação, e foi tão intenso que Draco acabou cedendo sem nem perceber.

"Bem... Tente não estragar o pêlo dele, ao menos", disse o loiro, meio contrariado. E, afinal, por que estava preocupado? Se Potter se machucasse seria problema dele, não seu...

"Pode deixar!", o moreno afirmou, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a abrir a porteira.

"Ei, o que você vai fazer?", definitivamente, pensou Malfoy, Harry era uma criança sem muita noção das coisas.

"Soltar o cavalo, oras. Ou você espera que eu cavalgue neste cubículo?"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Você não pode simplesmente 'soltar o cavalo', Potter", o tom de voz era arrastado. "Ele nem mesmo está celado", o loiro olhou, sem emoção, em direção à porta. "Vamos ter que chamar Lars."

Não que Harry achasse que estava fazendo algo errado, mas, certamente, se chamassem Lars ele não o deixaria montar. Ainda mais depois de prometer à Molly Weasley que o entregaria são e salvo.

"Err...", começou Harry, incerto do que dizer.

"O que foi agora?"

"Hum... Foi só que eu pensei que seria mais divertido se fizéssemos tudo nós mesmos, e..."

"E você sabe que Lars nunca te deixaria montar, não é mesmo?", o loiro sorriu enviesado.

Harry desviou o olhar, não querendo admitir que esse fosse realmente o motivo.

Malfoy deu um sorriso nasalado.

"Naquele mastro."

"Hein?", o moreno ergueu os olhos, confuso.

"Naquele mastro, pegue a cela. Você terá que me ajudar, eu não posso fazer tudo com o braço nesse estado." Draco ia dizendo, com seu modo prático. "E quantos anos você tem? Não diga "hein" como se fosse um velho!", a voz arrastada pareceu, aos ouvidos de Harry, com mais escárnio do que nunca.

Por alguma razão, aquilo o irritou. O garoto virou-se novamente em direção ao loiro, sua expressão subitamente fechada. Desta vez, Draco não conseguiu entender porque seus olhos pareciam tão bravos, tão prontos a ponto de causar uma explosão.

"Quer saber? Você deve ser a versão humana do que se conhece por contradição!" Harry não estava gritando, mas, certamente, seu tom de voz estava mais alto do que o normal. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Draco, mas, por mais que tentasse, o moreno já não conseguia ver muito através deles.

"Você tem amigos imaginários e não dá um nome para seu cavalo, fala de coisas como classe e elegância e toma café da manhã de pijamas, na frente de 'serviçais'! E agora vem dizer que eu pareço um velho, quando você é a criança de dez anos mais adulta que eu já conheci!"

Draco não teve muito mais de dois segundos para espantar a expressão de choque que se apoderou de seu rosto. Talvez Potter tivesse um pouco de razão, até ele já havia ponderado aquilo sobre o cavalo.

"Você também não fica muito atrás, Potter.", ele disse lentamente. Se estava certo ou errado, o loiro não sabia dizer. Há muito tempo, a semente do ser ou não ser havia sido plantada em Draco. Ele gostava de simplesmente fazer as coisas do seu jeito, mas, na maioria das vezes, se lembrava que tinha que fazê-las do jeito que seu pai preferia. Do jeito que um Malfoy deveria fazer.

Parte de si gostava de ter nascido assim, fino e elegante. Seus gestos sempre aristocráticos e bem medidos. Com um bom gosto natural. Estava no sangue, não podia fazer nada. E acima de tudo, era forçado a ser assim. Na maior parte do ano ele _precisava_ ser perfeito.

"Você é como eu, um pouco maduro demais para apenas dez anos", Harry o mirou confuso. "Ou, se não, de onde teria tirado tudo isso?", o loiro perguntou, como se aquilo fizesse o maior sentido e explicasse exatamente tudo.

Harry fitou-o por mais alguns segundos. A reação branda de Malfoy não era o que esperava. Na verdade, não era o que queria esperar. Acabara de se dar conta de que, o que queria realmente, era arrancar alguma expressão mais verdadeira do outro garoto. Não apenas sorrisos enviesados ou comentários irônicos. Amigos deviam ser verdadeiros uns com os outros, era assim com ele e Ron. A não ser que... Ele fosse o único ali a considerar aquilo uma amizade. Sentiu a raiva voltar.

"Ao menos eu não forço o meu jeito de ser sobre os outros, nem fico por aí dando ordens, como se todos tivessem a obrigação de me servir!", o moreno continuava a fitar aqueles olhos de gelo. A voz infantil parecendo adulta demais para dez anos.

Draco quebrou o contato visual e por alguns segundos não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para os próprios pés. Então ergueu a cabeça novamente e encontrou aquelas íris verdes ainda fitando-o intensamente.

"Me desculpe", Draco disse fracamente – ele não estava acostumado a usar muito essa frase. Não sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo ou como as coisas haviam chegado naquele ponto, a falta de experiência ainda era razoável. Ele nunca havia tido um amigo, e com certeza, não queria perder, logo de início, o primeiro. E talvez, por transparecer isso nos olhos, lá no fundo, Harry viu um pedacinho do gelo derreter. E foi o suficiente para entender que talvez tivesse ido um pouco longe demais.

Quando ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, sua voz veio tímida.

"Me desculpe também... Talvez eu tenha falado demais."

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

**N/A's:** Tan-dan-dan! E quem vai bater palmas para nós? Mais um capítulo antes de fechar um mês! (#ficaram mimadas#)

**Ann:** É por isso que eu digo... Escrever fanfic em dupra é uma motivação só! (#olhos brilhando#)

**Aplísia:** É sim, você é escritor e leitor da mesma fic! (#olhos brilhando também#) Mas se continuarmos com os olhos assim vão nos usar para flash de câmera fotográfica :0

**Ann:** Hahaha! Ok, ok... Cahan! Senpai, você não acha que certas crianças foram muito sapecas nesse capítulo? u.u Talvez devêssemos colocá-los de castigo no milho... (??)

**Aplísia:** Mas se já colocarmos elas no milho por isso... Com o que as puniremos nos próximos? :x

Ah, isso me lembra de comentar: não vai ter nada shota no capítulo, o que quer que venha a acontecer "além da amizade" com nossos menininhos, só acontecerá depois de crescidos o/

**Ann:** Bem pensado, Senpai! :0 É melhor deixar eles brigarem mesmo... Juntinhos Ódio e Amor sempre significaram algo bom... XD

Exato! É que todo mundo pergunta se vai rolar algo ainda com eles pequenos... A única coisa que vai acontecer é nascer algo, only it.

**Aplísia:** Mas, então, esperamos que tenham gostado desse capítulo também! Ah, eu ouvi um boato de que quem deixa review receberá muita sorte na vida (#afirma, séria, com a cabeça#) u.u

**Ann:** (#não consegue acompanhar a encenação e morre de rir#) Err... enfim, é isso, pessoal! Até o próximo capítulo! XDD

Para as meninas que comentaram sem e-mail:

_(**Nina:**__ Nossa, nossa, obrigada! E hahaha, vai dizer que não somos uma dupla perfeita? (#egos super inflados pelo monte de reviews#) Beijos! __**Nadyne:**__ Você fez nosso dia, Nady! Muitíssimo obrigada por comentar! Adoramos mesmo, beijos!)_


	4. Quitutes da Sra Weasley

**Comme Il Faut  
**_por Petitis Petals_

**4. Quitutes da Sra. Weasley**

"Tia Molly?", a voz infantil soou do outro lado da linha.

"Você ainda não está em casa, Harry", Molly Weasley disse séria. Foi traída apenas por um sorriso fraco – de saudades daquela voz – que se desenhou em seu rosto arredondado. Molly não era do tipo de mãe repressora, porém, sempre que possível, ela preferia manter seus filhos bem embaixo do seu nariz. E Harry era como um filho para ela.

A risadinha sapeca veio gostosa pelo fone, e Molly se deixou amolecer.

"Lars já vai me levar, tia Molly!", ele ressoou divertido. "É que... bem, eu queria saber se posso levar o Draco para almoçar."

"Draco? O garotinho do hospital?", Molly perguntou animada, e Harry respondeu que sim. "Claro que pode! Faz até muito bem, Harry, querido. Ele me pareceu abatido e fraquinho... Vou preparar algo especial para vocês."

Eles se despediram e Harry se dirigiu para a cozinha, ansioso, rezando para que o loiro aceitasse seu convite. Se ele fosse embora agora – o que deveria fazer, para não abusar da boa vontade de Molly – passaria o resto do dia solitário, imaginando o que Malfoy estaria fazendo. Se sem Ron já era sem graça... Imagine sem Ron e sem Draco, então?

"Está errado, Vânia", ele ouviu Draco dizer, com sua voz arrastada, enquanto se aproximava da cozinha. "Você não pode simplesmente misturar esse dois pratos, os sabores são _conflitantes_."

'_Lá está ele se impondo de novo_' pensou Harry, empurrando de lado o fato de não saber exatamente o que aquela última palavra significava.

"Você deveria deixar Vânia cozinhar o que ela quiser", Harry se fez notar, parado ao lado da porta.

Draco e Vânia olharam em direção ao garoto.

"Seu paladar não deve ser muito aguçado, se acha...", começou Malfoy, petulante.

"Não vamos almoçar na fazenda, de qualquer modo", anunciou Harry, ignorando o modo como o outro havia falado. E como nem Draco nem Vânia falaram nada, ele achou que esperavam por uma explicação, por isso, continuou: "Bem, a tia Molly tem um restaurante...", ele começou hesitante, passando uma mão por entre os cabelos. "E ela disse que tudo bem se eu chamasse você para almoçar lá também, o que acha?", Harry terminou dirigindo-se a Draco.

"Hum...", certamente a comida de um restaurante seria melhor do que aquela comida sem graça de Vânia, então, por que não? "Certo. Vânia, vá chamar Lars para nos levar."

"Por favor", Harry acrescentou.

"'Por favor' o quê?" perguntou Draco, meio confuso, achando que tinha perdido algo que Harry havia dito.

"'Por favor'... Por que você não diz 'Por favor', já que está pedindo para ela fazer algo para você?"

Draco apenas encarou Harry por alguns segundos, e então revirou os olhos.

"Eu não estou _pedindo_ a ela, Potter", ele soltou arrogante, dirigindo-se à porta da cozinha, dizendo que precisava trocar de roupas, porque "um Malfoy não pode ir a um restaurante com as mesmas roupas que estava em um estábulo".

Harry olhou para Vânia, sem saber o que dizer. Ele estava um pouco irritado com Draco, afinal, pedir 'por favor' para ela não a tornaria menos empregada dos Malfoy. Era apenas uma questão de gentileza.

"Não se preocupe, Harry", a voz bondosa de Vânia acalmou um pouco o garoto. Ela sorria, fazendo com que as rugas se tornassem mais visíveis, com uma expressão de cansaço cobrindo suas feições. Harry não compreendia ainda o ar de conformismo que ela passou, tampouco pode notar todos os sentimentos contidos nas próximas palavras da bondosa senhora.

"Ele sempre foi assim. Você querer mudar isso é muito nobre...", e ela deu uma piscadela para o moreno, que sorriu diante do ato. "Quem sabe você consiga... E quem sabe eu ainda esteja aqui para ver isso..."

Harry não pôde dizer nada, apenas manteve o sorriso que, embora um pouco mais fraco, acompanharia os pensamentos de Vânia sempre que se lembrasse do garoto.

Logo, Draco voltou à cozinha, com Lars e Holly em seu encalço, prontos para se dirigirem à cidade.

**o0oo0oo0o**

"É aqui?", a visão do restaurante não era bem o que Draco esperava.

"Sim, não é demais?", Harry terminou de descer do carro, agradecendo a Lars e Holly pela hospitalidade e recebendo da moça um beijo na bochecha.

"Bem, estamos em Godric's Hollow, afinal", suspirou Malfoy, e Harry não entendeu porque o loiro parecia, de repente, meio desanimado.

"Ah, Harry, querido, você está de volta!", Molly Weasley desceu lance de escadas na entrada do restaurante e correu em direção a Harry. "Onde estão Holly e Lars?", perguntou enquanto soltava Harry de um apertado abraço.

"Eles já foram, disseram que estavam com pressa. Mas deixaram lembranças, e Holly falou que está com saudades da sua comida."

A Sra. Weasley tentou disfarçar o sorriso orgulhoso que teimou em arquear o canto de seus lábios. Foi só então que reparou em Malfoy, parado, ainda, um pouco distante de toda a cena.

"Ah, e você deve ser o Draco, não é mesmo?", perguntou ela a ninguém em especial, já que era óbvio que aquele era Draco, enquanto se dirigia ao loiro. Só avistara o menino uma vez, e de longe ainda. Mas conseguiu notar que ele era magrinho e muito pálido para um garoto que já tinha dez anos.

"Ei... Ah...", Draco tentou se desviar do abraço da Sra. Weasley, mas não fora rápido o suficiente, e agora tentava a todo custo de desvencilhar daqueles braços que o enlaçavam.

Harry não pôde evitar rir ao ver a cara de derrota de Malfoy, rolando os olhos, ao perceber que era inútil continuar se debatendo.

"Você está com muita fome, querido?", Molly perguntou docemente enquanto soltava-o do abraço, apenas suas mãos ainda faziam contato físico, repousadas nos ombros do loiro. Aquele abraço fora muito útil para concluir que o garoto realmente deveria estar se alimentando mal, teria que fazê-lo comer muita proteína e carboidrato para ganhar algum recheio. "Você precisa se alimentar bem para curar logo esse braço", finalizou ela, dirigindo ao braço engessado de Draco seu mais típico olhar de mãe preocupada - independente do fato de a pessoa em questão ser ou não seu filho.

Draco se sentiu estranho diante daquele olhar e não teve certeza se corou ou não, mas com a mulher à sua frente lhe direcionando tanto afeto imediato assim, seus olhos mirando tão diretamente os orbes cinzas, que pareciam até ter um brilho maternal. Então, não querendo dizer 'não' a ela, apenas fez que 'sim' com a cabeça.

Ao se dirigirem para o restaurante, Harry percebeu que alguém esteve espiando a cena pelo lado de dentro e que, agora que fora descoberto, fugira correndo. Contudo, as longas madeixas vermelhas do espião revelaram sua identidade: era Ginny, a caçula da família Weasley.

Quando todos brincavam juntos, Ginny nunca participava por muito tempo, pois sempre acabava acometida por algo que parecia um surto de gagueira ou tremor quando precisava se dirigir a Harry, e então saía correndo e não voltava mais. Os gêmeos viviam dizendo que esses eram sintomas claros de uma doença chamada _Paixonite Aguda_ e que Harry era, ao mesmo tempo, o causador e a cura.

O moreno não entendia muito bem dessas coisas ainda, por isso não dava muita atenção às conversas de Fred e George. Gostava de Ginny provavelmente do mesmo jeito que Ron: como uma irmã. Todavia, como qualquer outro garoto de dez anos, achava que garotas eram meio chatinhas.

Antes de realmente entrarem, os olhos de Draco foram direcionados a uma enorme placa amarela e vermelha, onde letras gorduchinhas diziam "Quitutes" e logo embaixo, em letras cursivas, vinha acompanhando "da Sra. Weasley".

Ao entrarem, Malfoy direcionou o olhar a todos os lugares. Não era o estabelecimento mais chique do mundo, porém, era até alguma coisa. Um grande balcão em concha se destacava logo ao centro, rodeado por bancos compridos; atrás deste, uma prateleira estava cheia de xícaras, copos, taças, jarras e garrafas. Uma porta que dava acesso à cozinha e uma abertura na parede, onde os pedidos eram feitos, também se encontravam atrás o balcão. Várias mesas e cadeiras cor mogno estavam distribuídas à esquerda da grande concha; e ao lado direito, três mesas compridas estavam ligadas à parede, onde grandes janelas de vidro iluminavam o ambiente e permitiam uma vista panorâmica da praça central.

"Harry, querido, por que não escolhem logo uma mesa? Logo, logo isso aqui vai estar lotado demais para se dar a esse luxo", a Sra. Weasley cantarolou animada. "Vamos, Draco, não se acanhe, querido", ela balançou a mão, como que para espantar esse pensamento do loiro, que estava parado um pouco mais atrás. Ele sorriu incerto e chegou mais perto de Harry.

O restaurante estaria completamente vazio se não fossem por eles e pelos barulhos vindos da cozinha, que denunciavam a presença de mais pessoas.

O moreno puxou Malfoy em direção às mesas compridas, e a Sra. Weasley seguiu em direção a cozinha, para ajudar no que faltasse.

"Essa é minha mesa preferida", declarou Harry ao se sentar perto da parede, na última mesa comprida. Ele apontou para o vidro. "Ron e eu nos divertimos vendo as pessoas passarem."

"Hm", o loiro soltou indiferente, enquanto se acomodava do outro lado. Ainda caberiam umas quatro pessoas na mesa e ele não ficou muito satisfeito com aquilo. Que ninguém se atrevesse a sentar do seu lado.

"Nossa, olha o chapéu daquela mulher!", Harry apontou uma senhora de meia idade que seguia pela praça.

"Que coisa horrível, parece uma bacia", comentou o loiro com seu costumeiro tom arrastado. "E aquele homem ali, então..."

E assim eles ficaram por um longo tempo conversando e rindo das excentricidades de cada pessoa, indiferentes ao fato de que isso não era algo muito educado. Só que, segundo Draco: "uma vez que são desconhecidos, os comentários não se dirigem a eles 'pessoalmente' e, portanto, não são ofensivos". Harry pensou um pouco sobre isso, e decidiu que concordava.

"Ah, lá está o Remus!", Harry saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo em direção à porta, antes que Draco pudesse sequer perguntar quem ou o que era "Remus".

Pela janela, o loirinho avistou Harry correndo até o meio da praça e parando diante de um homem, que abriu um largo sorriso e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos já revoltos do moreno.

Nesses últimos dois dias, Draco presenciara, ou mesmo fora envolvido, em mais cenas de demonstração de afeto do que em boa parte de sua vida. Os Malfoy não eram exatamente o que se pode chamar de "uma família calorosa" e, talvez por sempre ouvir de seu pai que sentimentos não são para serem demonstrados, que são coisas dos fracos, Draco não estava bem certo se estava gostando ou não dessas novas experiências.

Ainda assim, não desgrudou os olhos da dupla que agora já adentrava o restaurante. Só quando o homem e o garoto já estavam bem próximos à mesa foi que Malfoy se deu conta de aquele junto a Harry era o médico que engessara seu braço. Porém, na hora, o nome "Remus" não lhe trouxera nada à memória – provavelmente descartara o nome do médico tão logo fora apresentado, por não considerar algo importante.

O médico lhe direcionou um sorriso bondoso e perguntou, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Harry: "Como está seu braço, Draco?"

"Nah, esse gesso incomoda bastante, mas eu vou sobreviver", o garoto respondeu desanimado. Harry achou engraçado, acabando por soltar uma risadinha e Remus apenas manteve o sorriso.

"Não faça muito esforço. Semana que vem você tem que ir ao hospital novamente, para eu examinar e ver se está tudo certo, ok? Só aí então poderei te dar uma posição de quando poderemos tirá-lo."

Draco estava para concordar com o médico quando se lembrou de que na próxima semana, já não estaria mais em Godric's Hollow. Olhou na direção do moreno, que repousava os braços cruzados em cima da mesa e esboçava uma expressão feliz. Soltou um suspiro.

"Semana que vem..."

"Sim, algum problema?", Lupin se apressou em perguntar.

"Bem, semana que vem acabam as férias. Eu vou voltar para casa.", ele declarou, por fim, olhando para a mesa. Um 'Oh' duplo foi feito pelos outros dois ali sentados.

"Então você vai ter que procurar um hospital na sua cidade. Algum médico tem que acompanhar o processo."

Malfoy assentiu, afinal, aquela era uma opinião médica.

"Eu também vou ter que voltar para a casa dos meus tios...", Harry murmurou, se deixando escorregar no assento. Um clima triste baixou sobre o lugar. Até Lupin ficou triste ao ouvir aquela última frase.

"Harry, você sabe que eu..."

"Não, tudo bem, Remus.", o moreno cortou o mais velho. "Eu sei que por você eu ficaria aqui. Mas já que é assim...", seu tom de voz ficou um pouco mais animado. "Ainda temos uma semana para nós divertir, certo?"

"É...", concordou Draco, meio distante, depois de alguns segundos; pela primeira vez, desde os seus sete anos, não estava ansioso para que as férias acabassem.

Lupin, percebendo o rumo melancólico que aquela conversa estava tomando, apressou-se e mudar de assunto, conversando com os garotos sobre coisas aleatórias.

Draco, mesmo sem entender bem o porquê, fez certa questão de permanecer meio fora dos assuntos, apenas respondendo quando sua opinião era solicitada.

E, conforme previra Molly, não demorou muito para que o restaurante estivesse realmente lotado. O local era muito conhecido na cidade e para muitos, era considerado o melhor restaurante de Godric's Hollow.

"E então, já decidiram o que vão comer?", perguntou Remus, abrindo o cardápio por simples força do hábito, uma vez que já sabia de cor todos os pratos e bebidas descritos ali: almoçava no restaurante todos os dias, havia anos.

"Hmm...", Harry folheava as páginas tentando se decidir.

"Eu nem estou com muita fome", declarou Malfoy; e tão logo acabara de falar, seu estômago emitiu um audível "Ronc", fazendô-o corar instantaneamente. Mesmo Remus não pôde deixar de rir da cena, e Harry aproveitou para provocar o loiro um pouquinho.

"Você dizia, Draco...?" perguntou o moreno divertido.

"Bem, talvez eu esteja com _um pouco _de fome", respondeu Malfoy, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

"Bom, garotos, é melhor fazerem seus pedidos antes que a comida acabe", aconselhou-os Lupin. "Mesmo que não estejam com _muita_ fome", acrescentou, dirigindo-se a Malfoy, seu lado maroto sobrepondo-se ao homem sério. "Enquanto isso, vou até ali dar uma palavrinha com Arthur". Remus acabara de avistar Arthur Weasley, o patriarca da família, parado junto ao balcão. "Sintam-se à vontade para começar sem mim".

Harry assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e, voltando os olhos ao menu, perguntou a Draco: "Já escolheu o que vai querer?"

"Por que você não mora com seus pais?"

A pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa. O garoto ergueu os olhos do cardápio e encontrou Malfoy o encarando, curioso.

Harry olhou pela janela.

"Porque eles foram mortos."

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

**N/A's:** Prestaram atenção, crianças? A Ginny apareceu, final(infeliz)mente. No próximo capítulo ela vai jogar o Draco de um precipício e prender o Harry em uma masmorra, e _Comme Il Faut_ chagará ao fim... u.u

**Ann:** ... Ok, ok. Esse vai ser só um pesadelo que o Draco vai ter... Aí ele vai ficar assustado e resolve declarar o amor dele pelo Harry, sabe como é. :x

**Aplísia:** Mas isso vai ser só um maravilhoso sonho que o Harry vai ter... Aí ele acorda e percebe que na verdade sempre amou o loirinho (porque, duh, ele era o único que não tinha percebido ainda).

(#idéias se chocando, autoras entrando em pane#)

**Ann:** Então, gente... xD Deixando nossas maluquices de lado e falando em próximo capítulo, um cervo me contou que certos Marotos resolvem dar o ar da graça no próximo capítulo, né não, A2?

**A2:** (#olhando para o lado#) Quem colocou aquele "A2" ali à esquerda? Cadê o meu nome? " Enfim... u.u O cervo me contou também :3 Disse que será um capítulo cheio de revelações :0 Mas, A1, um corvo me contou que o cervo é meio exagerado... u.u

**A1:** Será que não é intriga da oposição, A2? :0 Eu sempre amei um cervo, sabe... E... E... Deixa para lá xD

Só a parte dos Marotos é verdade, viu, crianças? :0 Ninguém vai matar ninguém (ainda).

Nós queremos agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews! Vocês são todos uns amores!

**A2:** Teremos que esperar o próximo capítulo para saber (?)

Isso! E para os que não deixaram e-mail:

_(**Thanatos**: Haha, até que enfim alguém percebeu a 'vingança-da-mão-estendida'! Nós ficamos torcendo para alguém comentar e você foi a primeira pessoa a fazer isso! o/ Enfim, que bom que gostou e continue conosco!; **Nady**: Hahaha, é que nossas crianças são muito inocentes (?) para tentarem algo shota ;-;/ Mas veja pelo lado bom, esperar eles crescerem cria mais suspense! E assim não corremos o risco de sermos processadas. (?) xD Deixamos você apertar nossas bochechas se nos der doces em troca! Brigada por comentar e acompanhar!;** Nina**: Hahaha, aquele que espera será recompensado! (?) É que eles ainda são muito tapadinhos para isso, sabe ;-; Obrigada por estar nos acompanhando!)_

E para os que não deixaram reviews: Não sejam tímidos, abram seus corações!

... Tá, parei. uú

**A1:** Hahueae, esmolar reviews é nossa marca registrada! 8D

É isso aí, gente. Até o próximo capítulo! Um ótimo mês para todos.


	5. Estações Roubadas

**Comme Il Faut  
**_por Petitis Petals_

**5. Estações Roubadas**

_As férias escolares haviam acabado para os estudantes de Godric's Hollow e, junto com elas, o inverno. Todos os habitantes da cidadezinha mudaram completamente o ritmo, já que a primavera havia chegado. Moças com vestidos floridos e rodados, acompanhadas de rapazes providos de bonés e bermuda eram comuns na praça da cidade. As senhoras, freqüentadoras fiéis da paróquia da cidade, sempre se reuniam para um chá gelado em suas varandas no fim da tarde. Ficavam tricotando as novidades até a hora de preparar seus jantares. Para os trabalhadores da cidade, restava apenas enfrentarem suas rotinas. Porém..._

_Para alguns jovens mais aventureiros, a floresta, repleta de trilhas, rios e cachoeiras, era um pouco mais tentadora que a praça da cidade. Assim como a praia mais à oeste. _

_E justamente para uma dessas cachoeiras, um grupo de quatro amigos sedentos por um pouco de diversão e refresco se encaminhava._

"_Finalmente!", a exclamação empolgada até espantou alguns pássaros que repousavam nos galhos de uma árvore. "Se eu tivesse que andar mais um pouco, derreteria antes de dizer 'água'", Sirius dramatizou, puxando, por cima da cabeça, a camiseta branca que vestia._

"_Ah, dessa vez até eu concordo com você", Remus disse, passando a mão sobre a testa. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas pelo mormaço e seus cabelos da nuca começavam a ficar molhados de suor._

_Sirius tirou também os tênis, largando-os de qualquer jeito e se jogou na água gelada do lago: "Ahhh, que delícia!" _

_Remus observou o amigo nadar até a cachoeira, e fazer festa com a água que caía em sua cabeça. Estava aliviado por Sirius parecer menos carrancudo ultimamente. Talvez um mês inteiro infernizando a vida do Ranhoso realmente tivesse surtido algum efeito... Ainda mais com Lupin não dando tanto sermão nele e em Potter por isso._

"_Anda logo, Aluado! O que você está esperando?"_

"_É que James e Peter ainda não saíram da trilha", Remus parecia meio preocupado, olhando para a entrada da estreita trilha que usavam para chegar até ali. Sirius tivera a brilhante idéia de apostar uma corrida em dupla, e, como previsto, saíra puxando Remus pela mão enquanto os outros dois 'concorrentes' estavam distraídos. _

"_Ah, deixa de ser tão preocupado, desse jeito você vai ficar careca antes dos trinta", na sua tentativa de enxergar algum sinal dos outros dois amigos, Lupin nem percebeu que o comentário de Sirius estava perto demais para uma pessoa que, supostamente, estava debaixo da cachoeira. Então, antes que Remus percebesse, o moreno já havia passado um braço por sobre seus ombros e agora o empurrava para dentro do lago, com roupa e tudo._

_Uma grande quantidade de água espirrando para todos os lados foi só o que Peter e James puderam ver assim que saíram da trilha._

"_Veja, Peter! Alguma coisa no lago está levando Remus e Sirius! Temos que salvá-los!", Potter correu em direção à piscina natural, deixando roupas e sapatos pelo caminho, e mergulhou com perícia, exatamente onde há poucos segundos houvera a explosão de água._

_Os três emergiram quase ao mesmo tempo, rindo e tentando afogar um ao outro de brincadeira. Só então Peter se deu conta de que não havia nada no lago. O que, pensando um pouco melhor, era meio óbvio. Sentiu-se envergonhado por ter se deixado enganar pelo susto de ver aquele monte de água jorrando e James correndo tão repentinamente._

_Aproveitou que os outros três ainda estavam muito ocupados com sua "guerrinha" e sentou-se rapidamente no chão, fingindo estar com dificuldade para desamarrar os sapatos, antes que percebessem que, mais uma vez, tinha feito papel de bobo e até mesmo de covarde._

"_Peter, entre logo!", gritou James._

"_Ou a garotinha está com vergonha de tirar a roupa?", provocou Sirius._

"_Não liga pra ele e venha logo, a temperatura está ótima", Remus falou, ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava de costas na água, mantendo-se na superfície só com o balançar das pernas._

"_É isso mesmo!", continuou James. "E hoje vou te ensinar a nadar como presente pela ajuda que tem me dado com a Lily!"_

_No último mês, o primeiro depois das férias, Peter e Lily se encontravam toda sexta-feira depois da escola. A garota de cabelos esvoaçantes montara um pequeno grupo de estudos para organizar todo o conteúdo, já que aquele ano seria o último e as coisas estavam ficando acumuladas. Peter nem precisou pedir muito para entrar no grupo, Lily sabia que, embora esbanjasse falta de responsabilidade com os seus 'amiguinhos', o garoto não era um dos mais inteligentes da turma. Ela tinha a esperança de conseguir fazê-lo entender que andar com James e Sirius não era tão vantajoso assim. _

_Mas ter Peter na turma não era um fato que agradava um outro integrante do grupo: Severus Snape. Snape fazia questão de deixar isso claro toda vez que o maroto perguntava alguma coisa mais de uma vez, soltando um ácido elogio sobre a inteligência do gorducho._

_Desde então, Peter fazia questão de contar para os amigos tudo, exatamente tudo que Snape fazia e falava. Algumas coisas nem eram necessariamente verdade._

"_Eu vou voltar com a sua roupa, Sirius. Que isso fique bem claro", Remus forçou o tom irritado, para que o amigo realmente entendesse que ele estava falando sério. Não que ele estivesse de todo irritado, mas às vezes precisava ser um pouco duro com Sirius._

"_Ora, Aluado, não se preocupe", Sirius disse manhoso, enquanto nadava em direção ao amigo. "Aposto que cabe você e eu dentro da minha blusa", ele concluiu sorrindo, ao que recebeu uma grande quantidade de água na cara. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, Remus já não estava mais na sua frente. Ele não teve tempo nem de piscar, pois sentiu duas mãos rodearem seu calcanhar esquerdo e o mundo era todo água novamente._

_No lado mais rasinho do lago, James tentava convencer Peter a pelo menos tirar os pés do chão. Ele estava receoso, mesmo com o amigo jurando que o seguraria; afinal, James era forte, mas não tanto._

"_Ei, Almofadinhas, vem me ajudar aqui!", ele gritou por cima do ombro._

_Novamente os dois garotos emergiram da água, Sirius balançando a cabeça como um cachorro após o banho, respingando o rosto já encharcado de Remus, que sorriu sem se importar._

"_Andem logo, vocês dois!", continuou a insistir James._

"_E por que eu tenho que ajudar? Foi a você que ele prestou favores, Pontas, não a mim", resmungou Sirius, embora já estivesse nadando na direção dos dois. "E ele vai afundar de qualquer jeito", acrescentou baixinho, de forma que apenas Lupin o ouvisse._

"_Sirius!", Remus tentou soar reprovador, só não tinha certeza se conseguiu, pois um sorriso malandro se plantou no rosto do moreno._

"_Como assim só prestou favores a mim?", perguntou James, assim que os outros dois se aproximaram, enquanto ainda tentava convencer Peter a deitar na água sobre seus braços. 'Você não pode nadar na vertical, Peter', ele continuava a dizer._

"_Se Lily e eu finalmente começarmos a namorar, você vai poder enfim superar essa queda que sempre teve por mim e seguir em frente com a sua vida, Sirius", concluiu James com ar de superioridade._

"_Ah, fazer o quê, se eu não consigo controlar meu fetiche por joelhos ossudos...", recitou Sirius de maneira afeminada, entrando na brincadeira do amigo; ao que James respondeu com um 'Blérgh', convencido de que se Black fosse uma mulher, ele com certeza seria uma daquelas bem assustadoras._

"_Mas afinal, como realmente estão as coisas com a Lily?", perguntou Remus interessado._

"_Hm...", Potter pareceu pensar por um instante. "Bem melhores do que já foram, mas não tão boas quanto eu gostaria que fossem."_

"_A culpa é do narigudo do Snape", falou Peter, engolindo um pouco de água. Ele finalmente tinha concordado em apoiar-se sobre os braços de Potter para aprender como bater os pés corretamente. "Ele vive colocando caraminholas na cabeça dela, tentando se auto-prover..."_

"_'Auto-promover', Rabicho", consertou Remus, educadamente._

"_Isso. Como se alguém fosse gostar daquele monte de sebo", James e Sirius soltaram um 'Yeah' maldoso, moldado por seus sorrisos._

"_Você não deveria falar assim de alguém que está lhe ajudando", Remus advertiu-o, sério._

"_Oras, vocês também são bons em química, eu só estou naquele grupo até hoje porque James me pediu", se justificou o gordinho._

"_Porque ele lhe ofereceu um pagamento, você deveria dizer", de fato, Sirius não poupava ninguém da sua ironia. Ou talvez fosse só porque era com Peter._

"_Isso não é verdade!", tentou se defender Rabicho, parecendo afrontado e batendo os pés na água com menos sincronia do que quando começara._

"_E só se passou um mês desde que vocês estão estudando juntos, ow!", o mais alto dos quatro deu um tapinha na cabeça do menor, o que só serviu para fazê-lo engolir mais água._

_Uma grande árvore lançava sua sombra sobre boa parte do lago, silenciosamente marcando o passar da tarde. E era sob a sombra de seus galhos que James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, depois de brincarem como crianças, conversavam agora sobre coisas que, de uma forma ou de outra, tinham a ver com seus futuros. Pouco a pouco, assuntos 'sérios' tomavam mais espaço em suas vidas; o 'menino' sendo sufocado para que o 'homem' pudesse nascer. Curiosamente com esses quatro, o menino parecia estar tendo vantagem, assumindo as responsabilidades e negado-se a crescer. O que, entretanto, não era capaz de lhes tirar aquele semblante que só é possível ver no rosto de um jovem: o fugaz momento perdido entre as traquinagens da infância e a melancolia da vida adulta._

"_Sexta passada, depois da aula, eu acompanhei minha Lily até em casa", James voltou o assunto para a garota de quem gostava, como fazem as pessoas apaixonadas, alheio ao fato de que a conversa já tomara outros rumos. "Com a desculpa de que eu também tinha que ir para aqueles lados. E... Bem, ela não ralhou comigo nem uma vez", Potter parecia pensar que isso já era um grande avanço; e, se tratando da sempre esquentada Lily, talvez realmente fosse._

"_E então vocês se despediram no portão e você lascou um beijo nela?", perguntou Sirius malicioso._

"_Pft!", James deixou escapar uma espécie de riso nasalado. "Claro, se eu quisesse ter meu rosto deformado para sempre."_

_Os quatro riram, concordando que aquilo realmente seria algo que a garota adoraria fazer. James suspirou e não se conteve em perguntar outra vez: "Ei, Rabicho, o que foi que ela comentou sobre o meu cabelo, mesmo?"_

_Nem precisa ser citado que ele ficou felicíssimo em saber que a ruiva comentava sobre ele, mesmo não sendo, definitivamente, algo bom, certo?_

**o0oo0oo0o**

"Potter, você tem certeza que sabe o caminho?", um garotinho loiro perguntou, após tirar um galho do caminho, pela milésima vez seguida, em menos de dez minutos.

"Já disse que sei", uma voz irritada respondeu. "Se nós seguíssemos a trilha demoraríamos mais, ok?", ele se justificou. "Só tenha cuidado onde pisa."

Malfoy preferiu ficar calado com sua indignação... _Potter e suas idéias maravilhosas_, pensou. Como se perder alguns minutos caminhando fosse melhor do que se embrenhar na mata. Agora precisava passar por todo esse sacrifício de evitar que galhos arranhassem seu rosto, e ainda mais podendo contar apenas com a ajuda de um braço.

"Ahá!", Draco ouviu Harry soltar animado e pôde descobrir o porquê da animação assim que retirou um último galho da sua frente.

Harry estava com as mãos na cintura, observando e tampando a paisagem. Draco chegou mais perto e prendeu a respiração com o que viu.

Na sua frente, uma enorme cachoeira jorrava água cristalina em sua piscina natural, fazendo a água espumar ao entrarem em contato. Pássaros cruzavam aquele céu de primavera, despreocupados, ornamentando a vista acima. O barulho que eles faziam entrava em plena harmonia com a água caindo e o vento soprando suave entre as folhas. Várias rochas ali, com seus tons cinza, contrastavam com o azul-celeste e o verde das copas das árvores, dando ao local um quê de pureza, como se o homem ainda não tivesse descoberto tal lugar para denegrir. E Draco estava agradecido e encantado por isso.

"Vem, a gente tem que descer por aqui", Harry o chamou de volta a realidade, já fazendo o seu próprio caminho sobre as rochas, pulando algumas para chegar em terra firme. O corte de caminho que Harry fez deu justamente no local onde as pessoas, visitantes da cachoeira, costumavam dar seus saltos mortais para dentro do lago. Draco seguiu os passos do moreno de perto, ainda abobado por não ter descoberto aquele lugar antes. Cinco anos trancado na fazenda soavam tão tolos...

"Você vem sempre aqui?", ele não resistiu em perguntar.

"Não muito, só quando Remus se dá uma folga e me faz companhia...", ele fez uma pausa, pensativo. "Ah, e quando Fred e George concordam em nos trazer, também", o moreno revelou risonho. Os gêmeos sempre diziam a Sra. Weasley que não eram babás, embora adorassem levar Harry e Ron em suas 'aventuras na selva'. Era sempre mais alguém para pregar peças.

Malfoy fez um 'hm' não muito alegre, deduzindo que o '_nos trazer_' significava que o tal amigo Ron estava incluído na história. Potter olhou para ele sobre o ombro e disse:

"Me desculpe, Draco, mas como quase nunca venho aqui...", ele se abaixou, puxando o cadarço dos tênis. "Não posso resistir. Vou te deixar de fora da aventura dessa vez", ele concluiu, não parecendo de fato nem um pouco culpado por deixar o loiro sem diversão.

"O que você...", Malfoy se interrompeu, percebendo que, obviamente, Harry iria dar um mergulho.

O moreno já havia se livrado da blusa e dos óculos quando se encaminhou para dentro da água, o contato recente com o líquido gelado causando arrepios em sua espinha. Era uma sensação gostosa e por isso sorriu. Ele se içou com os pés, para em seguida inclinar a cabeça dentro d'água e mergulhar, nadando para mais perto cachoeira.Tudo que Draco podia fazer era observar, portanto tratou de retirar os tênis para que ao menos pudesse se sentar na margem do lago e refrescar os pés.

E realmente a água estava refrescante. Draco se divertiu vendo vários peixinhos nadarem ao redor de seus pés. Harry estava mais adiante, dando pequenos mergulhos e, cada vez que emergia, parecia trazer algo que depositava sobre uma grande rocha plana ao lado da cachoeira.

"_Eles foram mortos."_

Bem naquele momento, uma garota, que mais tarde Draco veio a saber se chamava Ginny, havia interrompido a conversa, perguntando de uma maneira muito frenética o que eles iriam querer para o almoço; com isso o assunto foi deixado de lado e, aparentemente, esquecido. No entanto, Draco não conseguiu esquecer a expressão de Harry ao deixar escapar aquela frase. Para Draco era tão normal 'ter' pais, que ele nunca pensou no fato de que algumas crianças simplesmente não os tinham. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que seu pai lhe repreendera para que tivesse boas maneiras, ou que sua mãe lhe dera sermões por não ter alcançado dez em todas as matérias, ou mesmo nas horas que passara tendo que ler livros que falavam coisas que ele sequer entendia; contudo, lembrou-se também das tardes de dia frio e chuvoso que passara enrolado em cobertas com sua mãe, assistindo televisão e tomando chocolate quente; e nas noites em que, acordado por pesadelos, arrastara seu travesseiro para deitar entre seus pais, podendo assim dormir seguro novamente.

Harry talvez não tivesse nada disso. Mas ele não perguntaria nada. Já era um homem e sabia, pela expressão de Harry, que esse era um daqueles assuntos em que não se deve tocar, a não ser que a pessoa em questão fale primeiro e lhe dê a oportunidade de perguntar. Ele esperaria.

"O que está fazendo?"

Draco pulou para trás assustado. Estivera olhando para baixo, observando os peixes enquanto perdia-se em pensamentos, que nem vira Harry aproximar-se e só percebeu a presença do amigo quando este também abaixou a cabeça, encarando-lhe nos olhos.

"Idiota, você me assustou!", o loirinho batia a roupa para tirar a poeira mínima que havia levantado.

"Veja!", o moreno estendeu as duas mãos, cheias de pequenas pedras, ignorando completamente o que o outro dissera.

"Era _isso_ que você que você estava pegando no fundo do lago? Pedras?", Draco perguntou incrédulo.

"Ora, não são simplesmente pedras!" Harry protestou. Ainda dentro do lago, depositou-as no chão, ao lado de Malfoy, segurando apenas uma. "Elas são lisinhas, achatadas e...", pensou um pouco, girando a pedra entre os dedos, tentando achar alguma palavra de impacto para convencer o loiro. "... aerodinâmicas.", concluiu, seguro de si.

"E pra que você precisa de pedras aerodinâmicas, Potter?"

Certo, Draco era dessas pessoas difíceis de convencer. Harry decidiu ser mais enfático.

"Para isso", e com um rápido movimento de braço, o moreno lançou a pedra no lago, fazendo-a saltar sobre a água várias vezes antes de afundar realmente.

Draco estava boquiaberto. E, embora nenhuma competição tivesse sido imposta, sentiu-se desafiado a mostrar que também era capaz de fazer o mesmo. Harry viu a pedra minuciosamente escolhida pelo loiro ser lançada e... afundar no primeiro contato com a água.

"Argh! É tudo culpa dessa droga de braço quebrado! Eu não consigo me impulsionar direito!", Draco dava explicações para si mesmo enquanto escolhia outra pedra.

"Na verdade você está mesmo fazendo o movimento errado", começou Harry, meio metido, quisesse ou não admitir, estava um pouquinho feliz por saber fazer algo que Malfoy não sabia. "Vamos, dobre suas calças para cima e entre no lago; eu vou te ensinar."

Draco olhou para Harry e então para as pedras e por último para o lago. Bem, a água _estava_ mesmo convidativa. Por fim decidiu-se que poderia perdoar Potter por tê-lo feito se embrenhar por uma mata fechada só para chegar a um lugar do qual ele nem poderia tirar muito proveito. Dobrou as barras das calças para cima e seguiu Harry até o meio da lagoa, carregando as pedras nos bolsos.

"Bem, primeiro você precisa segurar a pedra da forma correta e então, com o braço pra trás..."

Mas enquanto Harry falava, Draco percebeu, pela primeira vez, uma marca estranha na testa do amigo: era uma cicatriz, em uma forma curiosa que lembrava muito um raio.

"Ei, o que é isso?", o loiro apontou para a fina linha branca que agora se destacava na testa de Harry.

O moreno levou a mão a testa rapidamente, seu rosto adquirindo uma expressão assustada, achando que era algum bicho ou coisa do tipo. Se Draco não estivesse olhando tão fixamente para a cicatriz, até teria um motivo para zoar o moreno depois.

"Ah, isso", o ânimo com que Potter falou fez a curiosidade do loiro parecer quase um crime. "Isso... Eu ganhei _isso_ quando tinha um ano de idade...", ele continuava a contornar o pedacinho de pele marcada.

"Como?", Draco insistiu, a técnica para se jogar pedrinhas esquecida completamente.

Harry suspirou. "Você tinha me perguntado sobre meus pais, certo?"

Malfoy piscou, assimilando a pergunta. O que aquele assunto tinha a ver com a cicatriz? Ele começou a se sentir um pouco culpado por ter perguntado, ao ver Harry olhar pensativo para a água, como se quisesse ver algo dentro dela, algo como uma resposta esperando para ser achada. Seu peito molhado subiu mais uma vez em um suspiro.

"Eu ganhei ela na noite em que meus pais foram mortos", Harry levantou os olhos, e encontrou os de Malfoy pregados em si, atônitos.

De alguma maneira, aquele olhar pareceu pesar sobre Harry, que simplesmente começou a andar, saindo do lago. Draco estava perdido, nunca lidara com uma situação assim antes e, ao mesmo tempo em que queria fazer alguma coisa para Harry voltar ao 'normal', queria também terminar de ouvir a história; jamais imaginara que a oportunidade chegaria tão cedo.

Ainda sem muita consciência do que fazer, Draco resolveu apenas seguir o moreno e sentar-se ao seu lado na beira do lago. Ambos ficaram algum tempo apenas observando a cachoeira; a água descendo impiedosamente, agitando o lago e quebrando sua imagem de serenidade.

Harry sabia que, agora que tinha começado, teria que continuar.

"Nem eu sei bem como tudo aconteceu", o moreno começou, puxando as pernas mais para perto de si e segurando os joelhos com os braços.

Draco apenas se virou para ele, calado; mesmo que quisesse dizer alguma coisa, não saberia o quê.

"Parece que eles tinham um velho professor que sempre tratava minha mãe como 'favorita'", Harry continuou, sem olhar para o amigo. "E que continuou mantendo contato com eles mesmo depois de acabarem a escola. Um dia esse professor se declarou para a minha mãe, mas ela não o aceitou. No fim, ele ficou fora de si e tentou matar nós três, com a ajuda de um tal de Peter", ele fez uma careta ao dizer o nome. "Mas Sirius, meu padrinho, chegou bem na hora e estragou o plano deles. Ele acabou sendo considerado culpado por ser o único encontrado na cena do crime. Meus pais, Sirius, Remus e Peter eram amigos desde a infância."

Harry acabou tão abruptamente quanto começara e parecia estar tão longe, que Draco teve um medo estranho de que ele não voltaria mais.

"Eu sinto muito...", Draco acabou conseguindo dizer, depois de vários segundos agonizando as palavras.

"Tudo bem", o moreno disse com um sorriso fraco, soltando mais um suspiro. "Não é sua culpa, de qualquer forma. E eu não estou sozinho, eu tenho os Weasley! A tia Molly é como uma segunda mãe...", Harry tentou animar o assunto. Draco não achou aquilo um grande consolo, mas, era como o moreno disse, ele não estava sozinho.

"O Remus também parece uma segunda mãe...", ele acrescentou pensativo, as pernas balançando dentro da água. "A única coisa ruim é que eu vivo com os meus tios e meu primo, o_ Dudinha_", ele disse o nome com desdém, um ato bem digno de um Malfoy. Draco sorriu.

"Eu ainda não vi eles..."

"Ah, eles não estão aqui. Eles, no mínimo, detestam Godric's Hollow por todo o ocorrido... E eu estou feliz com isso, tenho um lugar para ir e ficar longe deles...", Draco imaginou três pessoas bastante detestáveis, já que Harry não era o tipo de pessoa que falava assim de alguém.

"Bom", o loiro limpou a garganta e se endireitou. "Se ao menos esse seu primo estivesse aqui eu poderia dar um jeito nele rapidinho...", ele disse, arrogante, e Harry riu. Uma risada que preencheu o lugar e que não deveria ficar tanto tempo sem ser ouvida.

"Eu tenho também... os meus amigos", ele deu um olhar significativo para o loiro, que soltou um 'nah' encabulado. "E tenho o Sirius, como já disse...", os cabelos pretos penderam para trás, junto com a cabeça de Harry, enquanto ele contemplava a imensidão azul que reinava sobre o local. "... meu padrinho."

Draco constatou que o amigo parecia feliz em dizer aquilo, como se depois de tantas coisas serem tiradas dele algo realmente pudesse e fosse dele.

"Ele não mora aqui também?", o loiro quis saber. Sua curiosidade do ano todo sendo usada em um dia.

"Na verdade, ele mora na mesma cidade que meus tios e eu. Ele foi solto esse ano e agora quer minha guarda. Meus tios só me deixam ver ele uma vez por mês, dizem que ele não é um bom exemplo", Harry explicou, revirando os olhos.

**o0oo0oo0o**

Uma semana inteira se passou. Draco jamais teve férias tão divertidas, e Harry esqueceu-se completamente que estava deprimido por Ron e os gêmeos não estarem com ele. Os dois garotos passaram praticamente todo o tempo da última semana juntos: brincaram na fazenda, foram à praia, visitaram Remus no hospital, desbravaram lugares 'secretos' da cidade...

Mas, afinal, parece que o tempo também passava em Godric's Hollow e, assim, o momento que tanto quiseram retardar enfim se fez presente, alheio à importância que aquelas duas pequenas crianças lhe atribuíam.

"Nos vemos no próximo verão", Draco estendeu a mão em direção a Potter.

"Com certeza", Harry sacudiu a mão do amigo.

Ambos sorriram. E os adultos ali ao redor, perdidos em suas conversas monótonas, mesmo se estivessem prestando atenção, provavelmente não compreenderiam a cumplicidade desenhada naqueles sorrisos. Foi apenas uma semana, mas ambos sabiam que a amizade que nasceu ali não acabaria junto com as férias. Assim como o verão, eles também voltariam a Godric's Hollow no próximo ano e, então, não teriam apenas uma semana, mas dois meses inteiros para se divertirem juntos.

O sol, laranja e pesado, equilibrava-se ao longe sobre o oceano. Draco estava mais uma vez passando pela estradinha de eucaliptos, voltando para a sua cidade, pronto para mais um ano letivo. Harry preferira não trocar endereços: ao que parece seus tios nunca o deixariam receber a correspondência, então era melhor saber que não ganhara nada, do que ter uma carta esperando para ser lida e não poder lê-la. Mas não tinha problema, um ano não demorava tanto assim para passar, e isso daria a Draco tempo suficiente para preparar toda sorte de aventuras possíveis para o próximo verão. Definitivamente, as próximas férias seriam inesquecíveis.

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

O título "_Estações Roubadas_" foi descaradamente pego emprestado da fanfic **_Singular_**, da Morgana Onirica. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente aqui e a querida Morgana fez o favor de nos cedê-lo. Thanks, Morg! Uma caixa de Feijõesinhos de todos os sabores pra você!

* * *

**N/A:** E agora, meninos e meninas, vamos todos dar tchauzinho para Godric's Hollow! o/

**Ann:** E principalmente para a Ginevra. \o\ Torçam para que ela demore a aparecer novamente! u.ú

**Aplísia:** Pois é, e só no próximo ano para espiar o Lars trabalhando sem camisa de novo... uu

**Ann:** Lars sem camisa... #nosebleed# Cahan! As próximas férias prometem, pessoal. Acho que teremos a chegada de uma garotinha muito especial, né, A2?

**Aplísia:** Isso mesmo, A1! Vejamos... se eu falar a palavra 'livros' alguém advinha quem é? xD E, aliás, não é só ela, mais gente conhecida vai dar as caras em Godric's Hollow!

**Ann:** Por isso que vocês tem que continuar lendo CIF, gente! #A1 faz cara de criança inocente#

**Aplísia:** #olhando para o teto# E deixando review! Afinal, os personagens novos se sentirão rejeitados se vocês não deixarem suas opiniões no capítulo em que eles aparecem çç

**Ann:** Pois é, pois é... xD Mas, deixando nossa loucura de lado, eu e a Aplísia estamos realmente felizes com todo o retorno que estamos recebendo! Eu, particularmente, fiquei super feliz em saber que existem mais pessoas que, ahn, não adoram uma certa pessoa em chamas, huhu. :X

**Aplísia:** Verdade! ;; Eu siderreto completamente lendo os reviews! E ver as pessoas curiosas e interessadas em saber o que vai acontecer e comentando os sentimentos que a história lhes passa... É muito gratificante saber que tem pessoas realmente esperando pelos próximos capítulos!

**Ann:** Por isso, queremos agradecer imensamente a todos vocês que estão lendo e acompanhando CIF, vocês são incríveis, guys! E para as meninas que não deixaram e-mail:

**(Lari Florzinha.!:** _Oi, Lari! Seja bem vinda! Draco e Harry são mesmo uns amores, não? ;-; Bem, quanto ao tamanho da fic, nem nós ainda sabemos bem ao certo xD Mas eles não terão dez anos até o fim (#autoras dão uma piscadela significativa#) Thx por comentar!;_ **Nina:** _Obrigada por continuar nos amando, Nina! Huhu!_**)**

**Aplísia:** Mas, enfim, passado o momento sentimental, acho melhor irmos também, A1, afinal, no próximo capítulo o hipogrifo vai pegar! :0

**Ann:** É verdade! #A1 consulta um relógio imaginário# Eu sei que vocês já estão morrendo de saudades, mas eu e a A2 aqui temos uma reunião especial com o Lars, o Sirius e o James agora, então, nos vemos no próximo capítulo! xD

**Aplísia:** Então, até o próximo verão, pessoal!


	6. Caminhos Sem Volta

**Comme Il Faut  
**_por Petitis Petals_

**6****. ****Caminhos sem volta**

Draco achava realmente engraçado o modo como seus pés não conseguiam tocar o chão. Ele os balançava para frente e para trás, as mãos apoiando desnecessariamente o corpo naquele banco de praça, a visão voltada para o movimento rítmico que suas pernas faziam.

Sua chegada em Godric's Hollow naquele ano não poderia ser comparada a nenhuma outra, fato que ficara óbvio para todos que cercavam o loiro...

Narcissa Malfoy havia acordado pontualmente às 7:00 horas, como todos os dias, empurrando toda e qualquer vontade de voltar a dormir para embaixo de seus cobertores. Rapidamente ela levantou e se direcionou ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Eram os mesmos atos calculados toda manhã. Ela abriu o anticéptico bucal (_7:11 da manhã_), terminou de fazer o coque (_7:15 da manhã_), retornou ao quarto para acordar o marido e seguiu para a cozinha, a fim de ordenar os preparativos para o desjejum (_7:20 da manhã_), voltou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa (_7:35 da manhã_), dobrou e alisou perfeitamente os lençóis da cama dossel do casal (_7:45 da manhã_).

Para Narcissa, aquele dia havia se iniciado como muitos outros de sua vida de casada. Porém, enquanto se direcionava ao quarto de seu único filho, ela ainda não fazia idéia que sua rotina seria completamente quebrada aquela manhã. Ao rodar a maçaneta e se deparar com Draco já completamente arrumado, terminando de preparar suas malas, a jovem Sra. Malfoy foi tomada por um sentimento estranho. E quando Draco resolveu cumprimentá-la com um alegre 'bom dia', o sentimento apenas cresceu.

Durante quatro anos seguidos, naquele dia em especial, ao entrar no quarto do filho, encontrava-o ainda dormindo. Bem, ele fingia dormir, já que na realidade quase não conseguia pregar os olhos nas noites antecedentes às suas viagens de férias de verão. Mas não naquele ano, não, naquele ano o garoto havia feito diferente. Poupara sua mãe do esforço de convencê-lo que seriam férias legais e já deixara tudo pronto.

Narcissa ficou mais sem reação quando ele passou por ela perguntando o que tinham para o café. Ainda processando as informações, parada junto à porta do filho, ela o viu descer as escadas _assoviando_.

E isso era só o começo.

Lucius Malfoy se espantou em ver seu filho comendo cereais, animadamente e totalmente pronto. Narcissa fez seu caminho até o marido mantendo a mesma cara de espanto que este esboçava. Suas mãos alcançando o tecido fino da gravata pendurada pelo pescoço bem traçado de Malfoy, trabalhando rapidamente em seu nó. A voz de Draco soou alegre ao querer saber a previsão do tempo para aquele dia, e nenhum dos dois entenderam o que aquela mudança significava.

Lars Swank também estranhou ao ver Draco já esperando do lado de fora da mansão quando chegou. Achou que levaria uma bronca por estar atrasado, mas, ao conferir no relógio, notou que o único adiantado ali era Draco. Nos últimos anos, Swank sempre esperava meia hora, às vezes até mais, pelo loiro. Pontualidade não era algo que já se encaixava aos conceitos do garoto. Bom, não naquele caso em especial.

Holly Swank ficou impressionada quando, a deixa de cumprimento, Draco a presenteou com um beijo tímido na bochecha. Ela não disse nada, mas pelo sorriso que viu no rosto de seu irmão, pôde confirmar que algo diferente também havia acontecido com ele.

Vânia ficou comovida ao receber uma caixa de bombons como presente atrasado, já que o loiro chegara um dia depois da sua festa de aniversário. Todos os anos anteriores, o garoto fingia não saber o motivo de ter um lindo pedaço de bolo confeitado esperando por ele na geladeira.

E foi por essas e outras coisas que todos os adultos que cercavam o loiro ficaram admirados com tantas mudanças relacionadas às suas férias em Godric's Hollow.

**o0oo0oo0o**

"Remus, vamos mais rápido", pediu o garoto de cabelos espetados.

"Harry! O doutor já está andando na velocidade máxima permitida", ralhou uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos e volumosos, que estava sentada ao seu lado no banco de trás do carro.

Como de costume, Lupin fora buscar Harry na estação de Godric's Hollow e, qual não foi a sua surpresa quando o viu acompanhado de uma bela mocinha. Hermione Granger estudava com Harry em Little Whinging, a cidade em que morava com seus tios, e pela primeira vez iria passar as férias na casa dos Weasley, com a permissão de seus pais e do Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

Harry estava ansioso para apresentá-la a Ron e os outros e, então, apresentá-los todos a Draco. Queria que o garoto loiro conhecesse todas as pessoas importantes para ele, assim todos poderiam ser bons amigos e brincarem juntos.

Como já passava das dez da manhã, Lupin achou melhor levar as crianças direto para o restaurante, afinal, era lá que todos estariam esperando.

"Harry!", o garoto recebeu um abraço de seu amigo ruivo, assim que apareceu à porta do restaurante. "Há! Parece que alguém aqui se esqueceu de crescer?", alfinetou Ron, medindo com a mão a diferença de altura entre ele e Harry.

"É porque eu cresci mais em inteligência", rebateu Harry.

"E é por isso que seus cabelos estão ainda mais arrepiados?", Ron sorriu divertido, observando os cabelos sempre rebeldes de Potter, que soltara um muxoxo diante o comentário.

"Ahn, quem é ela?", Ron acabara de enxergar Hermione por sobre os ombros de Harry; a garota continuava parada perto da porta, parecendo meio perdida.

A primeira coisa que Hermione pensou foi que aquele não parecia ser um garoto muito gentil, afinal, não era nada educado apontar para as pessoas da forma como ele estava fazendo. No entanto, _ela era _educada.

"Hermione Granger", ela caminhou até os garotos. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Ronald."

Se Ron não fosse meio denso, teria percebido a leve ironia na voz da garota ao pronunciar seu nome. Ele apertou a mão dela pensando: "_Que forma mais adulta de cumprimentar alguém_".

Ao ser apresentada à Sra. Weasley, Hermione recebeu um abraço apertado que daria inveja até na avó mais coruja. O Sr. Weasley, completamente fascinado, alugou Hermione o máximo que pôde para saber das informações da cidade grande. Fred e George Weasley acharam super engraçado se apresentarem dizendo outros nomes, olharem para o alto enquanto comentavam do cabelo da garota, fazendo alusão de que estava armado – mais do que o normal –, coisas que Hermione julgou como _atitudes plenamente aceitáveis para crianças da idade deles_.

Harry fez questão de apresentá-la a todos, inclusive alguns clientes que estavam no restaurante apenas de passagem. Eles estavam realmente se divertindo, todos animados com a garotinha da cidade grande e _com ar de cidade grande_, já que Harry não era realmente um exemplo disso. Do outro lado da história, Hermione também estava achando as pessoas e o lugar adoráveis, já fazendo planos de convencer os pais a deixá-la vir nas próximas férias.

"Tia Molly, você sabe se o Draco já chegou?", o moreno conseguiu perguntar, enquanto Hermione timidamente havia aceitado acompanhar Bill até a cozinha, encantada com a forma culta do rapaz. Seria uma boa oportunidade de dar alguma dica que aprendera com a sua mãe, assim conseguiria logo o reconhecimento do mais velho.

**o0oo0oo0o**

Draco já estava achando estranho Harry não ter chegado ainda, quando viu Lupin saindo de dentro do restaurante. Como não notara a chegada deles? Resmungou consigo mesmo por se distrair numa hora dessas.

E então, enquanto pulava do banco e começava a correr para atravessar a praça, viu Harry também sair de dentro do estabelecimento... Acompanhado de mais três garotos e duas garotas, todos rindo e parecendo se divertir.

Draco parou imediatamente. Então recomeçou o seu trajeto, agora caminhado. Porém era como se suas pernas não fossem mais suas – algo o estava movendo. Faltando poucos metros para alcançar o grupo, Harry percebeu a presença do loiro e imediatamente abriu um enorme sorriso: "Draco!"

Por estar tão feliz em rever o amigo depois de tanto tempo, Harry nem notou a expressão que se apossara do rosto do loiro, apressando-se em lhe dar logo um grande abraço. Apenas quando seu abraço não foi correspondo, foi que Harry entendeu que algo deveria estar errado.

Puxando de volta os braços, que há pouco se ocupavam em acabar com toda a saudade de um ano inteiro, o moreno finalmente pôde ver a confusão de sentimentos que Draco parecia conter. E embora não entendesse a maioria deles, tinha um que estava bem claro e que fez Harry sentir como se tivesse acordado sozinho em um campo frio e coberto de neve: os olhos de Draco fixaram-se nos dele, transbordando decepção.

Fora um choque tão grande que o moreno recuou para trás, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"O quê...?"

Malfoy pigarreou, endireitando os ombros. "Potter", ele arrastou a voz. "Não quis _atrapalhar_."

Harry não entendeu o porquê o loiro estaria atrapalhando, tampouco entendeu o tom irônico e demasiadamente arrastado que ele havia usado. Na verdade, desde que recebera aquele olhar estava um tanto confuso. Por que Draco estava agindo daquele jeito? Ele fizera, com apenas um olhar, todos os planos que o moreno passara madrugadas adentro planejando, parecerem errados.

"Ah, então esse é o famoso Draco?", perguntou Ron que, como os outros, estava assistindo a cena de perto, mas que sequer percebeu a atmosfera pesada que havia se formado.

Draco encarou o ruivo dos pés à cabeça, com ar de desdém. "Quem te deu a liberdade de me chamar pelo nome, garoto?"

Certo, Ron era meio lento, mas não tanto a ponto de não perceber que estava sendo tratado com descaso.

"Não fale assim com o nosso irmão!", advertiu um dos gêmeos, que Draco não saberia diferenciar de qualquer forma, e não podia ligar menos para o fato.

Draco encarou mais uma vez todos aqueles rostos tão estranhos para ele, porém, aparentemente, tão íntimos de Harry.

"Se me dão licença...", disse, já virando as costas.

"Draco, espere!", Harry segurou o braço do loiro, fazendo com que ele o encarasse mais uma vez. E novamente Draco sentiu o peso de todos aqueles olhares curiosos em sua direção; não suportou mais.

"Potter", o tom demasiadamente arrastado pareceu piorar. "Você não espera que eu me misture com essa gentinha, não é mesmo? E, além disso...", o loiro baixou os olhos para o próprio braço, que o moreno continuava a segurar. "Você se importaria de não encostar em mim? Quem garante que você já não foi contaminado pela pobreza deles?"

"Quem você pensa que é, garoto?"

"Você não tem o direito de falar assim com Harry!"

Foram as exclamações indignadas que seguiram dos outros presentes. E a única coisa que ainda estava impedindo os gêmeos de começarem uma briga, era o fato de Draco ser bem menor que eles.

Já Harry, continuava completamente sem ação. Malfoy puxou com força o braço ainda preso pela mão do moreno e, sem olhar para trás, atravessou a praça, de queixo erguido.

**o0oo0oo0o**

Sim, já fora dito que Hermione Granger estava achando Godric's Hollow e todas as pessoas adoráveis, mas isso fora antes dela bater os olhos em Draco Malfoy.

Algumas pessoas, tendem a serem agradáveis na frente de pessoas novas, elas sorriem e fazem o máximo para apenas fazerem comentários agradáveis e interessantes. Sempre buscando aceitação. Porém, existem também aquelas pessoas que se sentem intimidadas. Elas se retraem, tornando um diálogo algo incômodo e um sorriso algo vulgar. Hermione conhecia bem esses dois tipos e, agora, depois de toda aquela cena, ela poderia afirmar sem sombra de dúvida: Malfoy estava muito mais inclinado a tornar-se esse segundo tipo de pessoa do que o primeiro.

"Harry...?", ela chamou e não obteve resposta. "Harry!"

"Eu não sei o que deu nele", o moreno justificou, ainda olhando pelo caminho que Malfoy havia seguido – mas já não conseguia vê-lo.

"Ele não parece estar bem, já que você o descreveu de uma forma tão... diferente", ela tentou animá-lo. "Vem, vamos voltar."

"É, ele deve estar com problemas...", Harry concordou, dando meia volta e seguindo os amigos de volta para o restaurante. '_Deve estar com problemas'_, Harry repetiu para si mesmo, emburrado. Malfoy não tinha o direito de ter feito aquilo, com problemas ou não. Afinal, eles já tinham discutido sobre aquilo, não?

"Já vou avisando que não gostei nada dele", Ron declarou, também emburrado.

Atrás deles, Fred e George seguiam imitando o loiro. "_Você se importaria de não encostar em mim?_", Fred fazia caras e bocas, seguido por George que completava: "_Quem garante que você já não foi contaminado pela pobreza deles?_", a voz transformada, completamente arrastada e com um tom infantil.

**o0oo0oo0o**

Draco sentou-se emburrado em um banco de um lado mais recluso da praça, seus pés balançando sem tocar o chão. Não sabia explicar porque tinha tratado Potter daquela forma. Só sabia que estava muito bravo com o amigo; e com ele mesmo.

Esticou-se no banco, esforçando-se para que o jardim gramado tocasse, mesmo que de leve, os seus pés. Inútil. Como sempre, por mais perto que estivessem, Draco parecia nunca ser capaz de alcançar as coisas que queria.

**o0oo0oo0o**

"Harry, aonde você vai?"

Harry saiu da mesa, que dividia com seus amigos, sem dar explicações. Apenas correu. Se Draco realmente estivesse com problemas, então ele queria ajudá-lo. Como fora egoísta, zangando-se com Malfoy em um momento em que, talvez, tudo que o outro precisasse fosse um amigo.

Harry procurou por todos os possíveis lugares em que imaginou que Draco poderia estar; em vão. Provavelmente o loiro havia chamado Lars para levá-lo de volta à fazenda, e Harry não tinha como ir até lá sozinho.

**o0oo0oo0o**

"Pfht", ele soltou um riso nasalado. O que ainda estava fazendo ali, afinal? A verdade é que no fundo, sustentara esperanças de que Harry viria atrás dele. "Que patético."

Se o moreno havia feito a sua escolha, que assim fosse. O seu orgulho Malfoy não o permitiria voltar atrás. Harry voltara a ser só mais uma pessoa qualquer naquela cidade desinteressante.

E enquanto discava o número da fazenda, Draco mentalmente começou a contar quantos dias faltavam para que as féria acabassem.

**o0oo0oo0o**

* * *

**N/A: **Em uma terra distante, quando o atraso parecia impossível, surge ela: Aplísia Scoville! A faísca vermelha da discórdia!

#Sta. Cashew recebe um Avada de Tom Scoville Riddle#

**A2:** Eu sabia que teria troco, mas... Isso não é dar troco u.u Isso é colocar o pé na frente de uma pessoa segurando uma bandeja #sempre quis fazer isso#, é passar com o carro na poça quando tem alguém na calçada, é desligar a chave de energia quando alguém está no banho... ç.ç Ao menos coloca que é uma faísca "castanha" ;-;'

**A1:** Você não irá me fazer sentir-me culpada, A2! u.u Aposto que se nossos leitores e eu não fossemos amantes de bruxos, agora você estaria sendo queimada em uma fogueira!

**A2:** E seriam presos pela Defesa do Meio Ambiente u.ú Anyway, queridos leitores, a culpa pelo atraso foi realmente minha i-í Mas uma mochila de papel atravessou o meu caminho e eu vi nela a esperança de saciar a fome dos meus quadrigêmeos... Perdoem-me ;;/

**A1:** É, gente, tentem entender ela... Com quadrigêmeos do calibre de Fred e George Weasley, deve ser realmente impossível ter estabilidade... u.u #Ann sussurra# Quê? Eu ouvi alguém dizer que quer comprar? O preço mais alto leva! #olhos em forma de cifrões#

**A2:** Ahn? Querem comprar, já? :0 #voz alterada# Ops, mas então, como íamos dizendo... xD Esperamos que gostem deste capítulo!

**A1:** Então, pois é, esperamos que mercado negro... Ops, o atraso negro, ops! O capítulo! Sim, o capítulo... u.u #se concentra# Esperamos que gostem e nos deixem review! Sim, não é imaginação não, isso foi para todos vocês que colocaram CIF nos favoritos ou alertas mas não deixaram review! #A1 é caçada# xD Sério, pessoal. A opinião de vocês é muito importante, então cooperem com essas jovens escritoras abandonadas!

**A2:** Exato u.u Aliás, A1, eu vi o Moony e o Pad ali no cantinho, deprimidos porque a presença deles no capítulo não aumentou a quantidade de reviews. O Moony estava até arrumando uma trouxinha de roupa para ir embora, enquanto o Sirius chutava os móveis ao redor Ç.Ç

**A1:** Oh, por Merlin! Ç.Ç Vamos lá tentar impedi-los então, A2! E de preferência espero que o Sirius tenha guardado _todas_ as roupas _mesmo_ dentro de outra trouxinha... Huhuhu...

**A2:** Mas sozinhas não vamos conseguir convencê-los! Ç.Ç Precisamos da ajuda dos leitores! :0 Contamos com vocês para impedir a partida do nosso Puppy Couple favorito, pessoal!

**A1:** É, tudo bem então, acho que quanto mais gente melhor mesmo... Então, vamos todos ser bonzinhos esse mês, sim? Ç.Ç Contamos com vocês! Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!

Beijos cheios de magia,

Aplísia e Ann o/\o


End file.
